


Mildly (in)appropiate

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Child Byun Baekhyun, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Cousins, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Married Life, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parenthood, Superpowers, Tea, Timeline What Timeline, unexpected situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Minseok and Han have lived through a lot, from their meeting, to being boyfriends, to being husbands, to being parents... which means they know each other very well.How? That's an interesting question.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Honey AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 42
Kudos: 54
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Can't walk after

Han wishes he had teleportation, much like Jongin, but he knows that if he voiced that, both Jongin and Jongdae will never let him hear the end of it. So he arrives to their house, bringing bags with groceries and supplies for the chicken they have to cook for Jongdae's birthday.

The lights are unsurprisingly turned off (another migraine, probably) when he places all the stuff over the counter, and he feels the absolute need to order everything before the ice cream melts and makes a mess on his kitchen.

He uses his telekinesis power to take everything out of the bags as he uses his hands to take off his black jacket. He then rubs his temples as things fly all over the kitchen, finding their place. Han hums happily, proud of his pristine kitchen.

Cold-ice hands cover Han's eyes.

"Minnie?"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, but I'm here already~" Han tries to turn around to get a kiss from his husband but Minseok chuckles.

"What an inpatient boy~"

"I'm not a boy, Min" Minseok bites his earlobe playfully.

"Of course you're not, LuLu" Minseok presses his chest against Han's back and the younger feels a shiver running down his spine.

"A-are you hard, Min?"

"Haven't I told you I missed you?" Han gulps and nods when Minseok slowly unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He plays with his half hard cock over the fabric of his grey boxers to leave a patch of wetness. "You missed me too, right LuLu?" the taller nods again.

Minseok isn't that much of a tease, but he likes to play with Han from time to time and turn him into a begging mess. So Minseok keeps rubbing over the fabric, with the sole idea of making him cum in his boxers (even if it will be a pain to clean those later).

"Minnie..." Minseok lives for these moments, when Han's voice gets an octave lower and hoarse from pleasure, so he jerks Han with his underwear still on. "Please-"

"I know LuLu, but it feels good, right?" Han growls and Minseok grins. He's shaking, the loose items in the kitchen are vibrating with the display of Han's telekinesis. "Control yourself or you're going to stab us, sweetheart" Minseok's voice drips sarcasm and honey.

Han breathes deeply, trying to gain control over himself again.

"Bed? Please?" Han says as soon as he feels his foggy mind getting back to his original state. Han stares at his husband.  _ How much of an evil human being Minseok can be? _

"Alright Han, take us there" Han pouts, he can't walk with his legs shaking like this, even less lifting Minseok without making him fall. Minseok smiles "I'm joking, LuLu" he lifts Han in his arms, who makes an unmanly noise because he was unprevented "Let's go"

Han hides his face on Minseok's shoulder until he dumps him in their bed and starts to strip him quickly.

"Whoa~ Someone is impatient, Min" Minseok gives him a warning look and Han knows that it's his cue to shut up. Once Han is completely naked, Minseok opens Han's legs and he shivers. "L-lube?"

"I can use spit. It's up to you, Han" spit isn't a great lube, so once again, he uses his power to take out some hot'n'cold lube and hands it to Minseok without using his hands, or moving a single inch.

Minseok pours lube over Han's fingers and he warms it for Minseok. The elder cocks an eyebrow and Han opens his legs wider, and then he presses the lube into his own hole. Minseok is being kind because when he preps Han, no matter how hot the lube gets, it isn't enough to overcome Minseok's temperature.

Just when he's about to press a finger inside himself, Minseok holds his wrist.

"No, LuLu. I'm doing it tonight" Han gulps. Minseok fingering him usually leads to long nights and he has to cook the chicken for tomorrow. "I'll help you with the chicken later, I promise. It's just that I missed you so much-"

"It's only been a week since-"

"I know. Let me ruin you, LuLu"

"Jongdae's birthday is tomorrow..." Han's voice is barely above a whisper.

"There will be no sequels, LuLu, I promise"

Han doesn't want to get out of their van.

"LuLu, come on, everyone is waiting for you already" Minseok tries to convince his husband while Sehun and Jongin are waiting for him at the door frame of Jongdae's house.

"I'm not leaving the car, never" Minseok sighs.

"Don't be such a child, Han"

"I'm not! It hurts!" Sehun and Jongin now are talking with smirks on their faces and Han does his best from staying still. Minseok smirks too when his youngest brother appears by Han's side.

"Hi, hyung~"

"Oh no. _No, no, no._ Go away from me" Han tries with all his being to push Jongin using his power but Jongin just evades it and touches Han to teleport him in the middle of Jongdae's garden. "Jongin! Take me back to the car, you twat!"

"Go back yourself, hyung" Sehun and Minseok look at him amused.

"This is unfair..." he pouts as he starts to walks limping to the nearest sofa. Jongdae and Junmyeon offer him sympathetic smiles and somehow that makes him feel worse.

Sehun comes and takes a sit by his side.

"Were you going to miss the birthday of my beautiful husband just because you can't walk properly?" Han blushes and throws a pillow at his best friend. Jongdae, who noticed it, calls Sehun and asks him to help Kyungsoo with the dessert.

He then walks to Han and smiles at him.

"Will you make fun of me too?" Jongdae shakes his head.

"I have some ointment that can help you with-" Han blushes again.

"How did you-?" it's Jongdae's turn to blush. So... Jongdae? Han opens his eyes widely in realization. Still, he accepts the ointment. None of them talk about it later, it's a secret between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wanted to know who topped? (¬‿¬)  
> I know a have too much to write recently, but I'll have a free week soon, so I'll have a lot of time to do that.  
> Since I haven't writen much about XiuHan, and it seems that you like it that much, I wanted to fulfill this challenge with this couple.  
> I'm not a big fan of writing smut (really), but I'll see where this take me.
> 
> Do you want to adventure with me?  
> Happy new year to everyone! I wish you the best and may all your goals come true (*^ -^*)  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> Until then, stay safe and eat a lot of yummy things (─‿‿─)  
> <3


	2. Cum denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends LuLu and Minseok study for an exam.

"Can you stop walking in circles, Min? You're giving me a headache" Minseok stills on the place before looking at Han with an expression of true hatress, before he continues to mumble things as he keeps walking.  Han growls, before he focuses on his own notebook. Minseok stops again.

"What?" Han lifts his eyes from the notebook.

"Nothing. Keep doing what you're doing" Han looks at his notebook again, ready to finish the problem he's been solving when his pen freezes.

"What now?" he asks exasperated.

"You're not helping at all" Han sighs.

"What should I be helping with? I don't even know what you're doing, Min" Minseok growls frustrated.

"I have a fucking exam tomorrow!" Han blinks because _what he should do with this information?_ Minseok growls "Don't you fucking stare at me like that, Lu Han. Grab a book and ask me!" Han stares at Minseok for two good seconds, blankly. He's almost finished with his own homework, but he wanted to study for his own finals that are really close.

"Fine, fine- What book am I taking?" Minseok growls again and throws a blue one over Han's lap. Han takes it hastily, and he opens it in the chapter Minseok tells him.

He loves his boyfriend, but in finals he turns into a growling beast who won't stop until he gets perfect notes in all his exams. Han is one of the most intelligent in his career, but he's lazy. He usually does enough to successfully pass with a decent note every subject.

When Minseok moved in with Han, he made him part of his study routine.

Han looks at the clock.

"Min, it's fifteen past one, we should go to bed now"

"No, just one more review" Han closes the book before Minseok can take it.

"Enough, Min. You're tired and so am I" Minseok growls, giving up. "Come on, I'll put everything in order while you change into something comfy, alright?" Minseok nods and Han gives him a soft kiss on his cold lips.

"I'll wait for you in the room, then" Han nods.

Minseok disappears into their bedroom and Han finishes to save his notebook and calculator in his backpack, as well as Minseok's notes on his. He makes sure to turn off the lights before he goes to their room.

His boyfriend is already in underwear (since his body temperature adjust better to the cold, he doesn't really sleep in anything except for a clean pair of boxers), contrary to Han that has to wear warm pajamas and a sweater, to endure Minseok's body cold temperature during winter.

When Han's head touches the pillow, he asks in a whisper "What time is your exam tomorrow, Min?"

"Twelve" he mumbles as he takes his place as the small spoon.

"You can rest then. I'll wake you up when I leave for my class" but with Minseok is never that easy, because he turns around and Han thinks (with good reason) that something is cooking inside his pretty little head. "Min?"

"Shhh... Just close your eyes" Han does as he's said, but with reservations. Minseok then shoves his hand under his underwear and starts to jerk his cock to hardness.

"Min... I'm tired-" once again, Minseok silences him with a kiss and Han allows him to do as he pleases.

He takes out his hand and spits in it to shove it again, and jerk his boyfriend once again, steadily.

Han sighs when he feels himself close to cuming. Minseok rubs the head with his thumb and Han thrusts to get more friction.  _ He's so close now. _

"You're right, we should rest now, LuLu" just like that, Minseok takes his place as the small spoon once again, humming a 'good night', while Han tries to get back from his high and get rid of his hard on. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom and Minseok adds "No touching, LuLu. I'll help you tomorrow after my exam" Han growls.

_ Yes, and it happens that tomorrow I have lab and my classes end at eight. Just great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking it so far? Am I not doing it wrong?  
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. A shows B porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Sehun and Jongin spending time together.

They're spending their afternoon at Sehun and Jongdae's place. Neither Minseok nor Jongdae are there, it's just Sehun, Han and Jongin, like it was when they were college students.

Life has changed slowly but steadily.

After Han decided to move in with Minseok, Sehun moved with Jongdae and now Sehun's flat is their meeting point, after all, Jongin is Jongdae's favorite brother and he doesn't mind having him at home (Han is a completely different story, because Jongdae finds his antiques weird, but he does it for his brother and boyfriend).

Jongin announces he's hungry and Sehun tells him that he can go to the kitchen to steal some food, since he already knows where it is (and Jongdae always buys his brother's favorite snacks). Jongin teleports from the living room to the kitchen.

"I'm bored" Han tells and Sehun rolls his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not your personal clown"

"I'm not asking you to entertain me, Sehun" now it's Han time to roll his eyes. "Just- nevermind, I'll take it myself" Sehun cocks his eyebrow, not knowing what his weird hyung is talking about. "Let me show you something I saw in Internet the other day-"

Sehun doesn't protest (much) when Han uses his mind to take Sehun's phone from the table and unlocks it (Han, Jongin and Jongdae know the password since forever), he doesn't even complain when he stalks his conversations with Jongin and Jongdae.

"Awwww~ who would say you were so cheesy, _love?"_ Han giggles and Sehun ignores his hyung.

"As if you were better"

"Apparently I am, since I don't send XXX gifs to my boyfriend on Line" Sehun frowns and then he opens his eyes widely, he has forgotten that stuff was there "Seriously, Sehun. Stockings? I thought you had better kinks. Or is it Jongdae? Dear Lord, Jongdae looks so sassy~ How does the brat look in stockings anyway?"

"Han, shut up" Han closes his mouth, but he keeps scrolling through their conversations. He plays a video when Jongin appears in the living room again with a soft puff, bringing snacks. A very manly moan sounds through Sehun's phone and he closes his eyes because he knows what's coming.

"W-what's that, Hun?" Han looks at Jongin incredulous.

"Uh- Porn?" Jongin suddenly is a bright shade of red at the word Han says "You know, guys jerking each other and fu-" 

"I- I get it, hyung" Sehun hasn't opened his eyes yet.

"Wanna watch some?" Sehun then opens his eyes.

"Are you gonna show Nini porn in my phone, dumbass?" Han shrugs his shoulders and Sehun growls.

"You seem to have a huge collection"

"It's private" Han gives Sehun an unimpressed look. Jongdae's conversation has tons of gifs from Tumblr with erotic scenes with a whole variation of kinks, but most of them seem to involve daddy kink and lingerie (and toys?) somehow. "I'm already regretting this"

Han opens a link to a video and shows it to Jongin, who looks half embarrassed and half horny, and Han smirks. Jongin is speechless, but he keeps watching at the guy with lingerie being fucked by another guy with a suit.

"Jongdae is going to fucking murder me" Sehun complains bitterly.

"You're so damn right, Sehun" Sehun hears Jongdae's voice and he turns around, gulping. The electricity on his fingers cracks dangerously, and he almost missed how the temperature of the room drops suddenly.

"I'm expecting an answer of why are you perverting my baby brother, Lu Han" both Han and Sehun point at each other, blaming the other one. "Alright, no answers? Fine. Dae-yah, can you please turn the TV on for hyung?" Jongdae grins devilish.

"Sure, hyung"

"Since you're all so keen to watch porn with my baby brother, we're going to watch porn together and you'll explain Nini what's going on" Jongin shakes his head, asking his hyung for sparing him the embarrassment, but Minseok gives him a firm look and Jongin blushes deeply, lowering his gaze. Neither Jongdae nor Jongin dare to contradict Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't picture neither of them showing porn to each other, but Han seems like that kind of friend.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Read you soon ;)  
> <3


	4. Anal milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han before starting to date Minseok.

Minseok and Han started to date, but they weren't boyfriends. It was just after two months of getting to know each other, that Han asked Minseok out.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his power was barely under control (if the things dancing on the living room were any indication of it). The color of his eyes was constantly fluctuating between silver and hazelnut, and with how hot his skin was, he barely noticed Minseok's cold fingers.

"Min... I-" he gulped and Minseok just cocked an eyebrow. "I like you so much-"

"I like you too, LuLu-"

"No, let me finish, please" Minseok made a gesture with his hand to indicate Han he could keep going "I like you, like  _ really  _ like you, as in my heartbeat gets faster whenever I see you, I can't stop blushing whenever you call me LuLu, I can't stop smiling because you make me smile..."

"LuLu?" Minseok was blushing too, but Han was so nervous he didn't realize of the fact.

"I like you so much, Min. I like you so much that calling you 'hyung' hurts, because I don't want you to be my older brother, I want you to be more than that" he looked at Minseok with shining silver eyes "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Minseok accepted, of course he did.

But that's not what this is about.

Before Han and Minseok were boyfriends, Han's imagination was wild. Being the young adult he was, he was horny most of the time, and it didn't help that Sehun (that bastard) had sent him the photos Jongdae and his brothers took when they went to the beach.

Han felt the blood rushing to his lower part, just looking at Minseok's wet shirt clinging to his body and revealing nice abs. _Who would say that under all those layers of clothes, that existed?_

He excused himself and left Sehun on the living room, admiring his boyfriend.  _ Damn brat with a boyfriend and his sexy hyung. _

Han closed the door of his room and looked for something on his drawers. His prostate massager was exactly where he left it. He liked it because it wasn't that big, and it vibrated pleasantly against his sweet spot... Enough to make him cum untouched (a sensation he enjoyed very much).

He placed the lube by his side, before he undressed himself and laid down on his bed, spreading his legs to start with his ministrations. He didn't like to use his hands when masturbating (he didn't like feeling his hands dirty), that's why he had various toys that he could use. Even to lube himself, he didn't use his hands.

With his mind, he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his hole, hissing at the cold sensation. He prepared himself with two fingers, and when he finished, he cleaned them on the sheets.

The second he pressed the massager inside himself, he moaned softly. His hands were resting by his side, and his spread legs were shaking while he pushed the toy inside him.

Han lost count of how many times he came. He's tired and overstimulated, but he still couldn't get out of his head Minseok's picture.

"Hyung, I ordered piz- Holy fuck" Sehun closed his eyes when he opened the door to Han's room, finding his hyung with a cold puddle of his own cum between his spread legs. The toy moving in and out of him had an erratic movement, since his mind was already foggy from all the orgasms.

Sehun closed the door using the wind, not wanting to touch anything. He yelled that he would leave his part of the pizza over the counter. Han barely registered what happened.

He was absolutely sure he locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm trying but this is harder than I initially thought.  
> Where will it take me? I'm not really sure, but let's discover it together.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From those rare occasions Han tops.

Even when Han always talks about being manly, he never gives importance to who of them tops, he is fine with making his boyfriend happy. Minseok doesn’t mind bottoming either, it’s just that he hates feeling dirty after and he immediately has to leave the bedroom in favor of a good cold bath, and Han doesn’t like that. He wants to enjoy the bliss of his orgasm for at least some minutes before continuing with his daily life once again.

Sehun believes his best friend no. 1 always tops, while Jongin tries not to think of that whenever the topic surges. Minseok is his hyung, he has enough traumas for a lifetime with the fact that he watched Jongdae jerking himself in the bathroom one day.

Han does top, though.

Han has an extroverted personality, but that’s rarely displayed when it’s just the two of them. Han doesn’t domine, he doesn’t  _ need _ to. Instead, he just uses his voice as he softly coerces Minseok into doing as he wants to. Minseok knows Han bottoms just because he’s a lazy ass  _ (‘I’m too tired to move, Min’  _ will be his excuse every single time), not because he doesn’t like the other position.

“Open your pretty mouth for me, baozi” Minseok shivers in anticipation when Han places a gag in his mouth and he clips it at the back of his head. Han loves to hear Minseok screaming, but he likes to hear him whimpering even more. Speaking of, Minseok whimpers when Han presses a soft kiss against neck “There you are, gorgeous. You were made for whimpering”

Whenever Han is in charge, he refrains from using his power to touch Minseok until the warm temperature is unbearable. Han doesn’t mind that his fingertips end up numb (Minseok is cold), but he likes to tease him as much as the eldest does.

“Want me to take out the lube from the freezer, honey?” Han hums right in his ear and Minseok whimpers once again, shaking his head. “No? Oh, naughty boy~ Do you want me to fuck you then?” Minseok nods and Han smiles.

Han doesn’t mind taking a cold shower with his boyfriend after this (one of the reasons why he only accepts to top on warm months and not on cold months).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?  
> I changed my mind. I wanted to make them switch, but not that much (?).  
> Han is just lazy. He enjoys sex, but he prefers not to move. And I think Minseok doesn't like feeling dirty after all, he seems like that kind of guy...
> 
> This chapter was really short, but I just needed to let you know this.  
> Thank you for your support and I hope you can keep enjoying this!  
> Read you soon <3


	6. In public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Minseok taking Baekhyun to the cinema.

Han is the one that resented Minseok's migraines the most, but he tries hard (really, really hard) to be a good husband and not pressure with the issue whenever Minseok doesn't feel good enough for having sex.

Minseok jokes with his husband about his perpetually high sex drive. Han pouts and counters every single time that both of them were the same.

"I don't remember being this horny ever, Hannie" Minseok chuckles.

"Hyung~" Han whines, protesting and Minseok laughs. "I'm not  _ that _ horny… I just miss being with my husband" the eldest sighs.

"Too bad for you, darling. I'm sensitive today" Han sighs too.  _ Right, sensitive. _ Minseok's nerves some days are all fucked up. What should be a ticklish sensation, burns and hurts like hell. Kisses, caresses, it all hurts. Of course, sex is out of discussion. "There's something we can do, though"

After years together, Han has become more daring with their encounters and Minseok isn't precisely naive.

So here he is, blushing impossibly deep when Minseok takes one of their plugs from their drawer. It's not just any plug, this one vibrates and has a remote control that he knows will be on Minseok's hands.

"We're taking Baek to the cinema today" Han reasons, Minseok just cocks an eyebrow.

"Then I recommend you to get on this quickly, because we're leaving in twenty minutes" Minseok leaves the room to get Baekhyun ready and Han growls. He stares at himself in the mirror before he grabs the lube and lowers his pants and boxers.

Outside the room, he can hear Baekhyun's loud laugh and Minseok's warning voice. Han prepares himself quickly with two fingers, the plug isn't big after all. Once he thinks he's ready, he pushes the silicone plug inside himself with a soft moan.

When he has his jeans in its place again, Minseok opens the door with Baek in his arms.

"We're ready to leave, baba" Han walks funny, but he still lifts Baekhyun in his arms. Whatever Minseok has ready for him can wait.

As Han is driving them to the cinema (Minseok is sadistic, and he knows that the swift movements Han does when he presses the pedals will make the plug press just right against his prostate), Minseok smiles pleased.

_ "Long time since you cum untouched, LuLu~"  _ Minseok tells him in Mandarin. Han grins in anticipation.

"Baba, what does  _ cum _ means?" Han laughs and Minseok has the decency of blushing.

"It's when an adult feel so so so so good~" Baekhyun opens his mouth in a wide 'oh'. Han keeps smiling, even when Minseok is looking at him with a predatory look.

_ "About time you embarrass yourself in front of Baekhyun" _

_ "Shut up" _

_ Totally worth it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is life without funny situations, right? 😏  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Read you soon ❤️


	7. Something that shouldn't be kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Han first time alone.

After Minseok makes him call him 'hyung', Han remains quiet. Still, the elder has a playful grin on his face whenever he looks at Jongdae's boyfriend's roommate.

"Are you going to offer me tea?" Han falls deeper for the cute boy in his living room. He has some nerve and it kind of makes him want to see what else he will show him. Han stands up from his spot on the couch.

"Sure, what do you want me to prepare?" Han is already walking to his clean kitchen. Minseok follows him with his eyes and he likes what he sees.  _ At least he's not as messy as Jongin-ah. _

"You and Sehun do a decent job on keeping the kitchen clean, Han" again, a kittenish smile that he amazingly doesn't find annoying. Han tilts his head as if saying 'thank you' even if the one cleaning the kitchen is him and not Sehun and Minseok answers "White tea would be awesome, it's quite late" Han likes him even more. He knows about tea (not that he wasn't expecting that a Korean guy knowd less about tea that any average Chinese).

"Of course"

Han likes to brag, even in front of his recent crush. His father told him it wasn't polite, but he just doesn't care. So he takes out the porcelain set for a proper tea ceremony (using his powers, of course) while he waits for the water to boil.

Once the water is boiling, Han places the tea set over the table without a single word. Minseok looks at him amused, but he allows him to continue.

During the whole 20 minutes ceremony, Minseok watches carefully Han's hands. He guesses his host would be offended if he told him he has very girly (not because of that less beautiful) hands.

When Han offers him the first cup of tea, is when he adds "Why didn't you use your power for the ceremony?"

"Doing it manually calms me, which is kind of the point of it" Han cocks and eyebrow, Minseok nods quietly.  _ True. _

He doesn't want to be rude, but the tea it's too hot for him, so he freezes the cup hoping that the porcelain would resist the change of temperature. Then he drinks it, the tea is really good.

Han stands up when both finishes and uses his power to take the tea set to the dishwasher.

"You burned" Minseok is kneeling in front of Han, looking at an exposed patch of skin on his hip. "Does it hurt?" Han shakes his head, mostly because he's nervous and he doesn't want his body to betray him.

"It's nothing"

"I'll help" Minseok presses his cold lips over his hips and uses his saliva to create a thin coat of frost. The tea set floating in the air shakes a bit "This will help to heal it quicker" Minseok doesn't say a thing about Han's erection, who quickly turns around to finish the cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas~  
> What else should I write about them?  
> LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	8. "Need some help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Han's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was forcing this out because of the challenge. I know this is a smut challenge, but I just feel uncomfortable with total explicit scenes, when I like more leaving sex scenes to your imagination, unless I need to explain something.  
> I'll keep writing the challenge, and I'll write smut where I consider it fits.
> 
> This is more like my style, so I hope you like it ❤️

When the trumpets mark the starting of the wedding march, Han feels himself smiling nervously. He knows he has to wait for the doors of the chapel to open or Minseok will kill him later. Their wedding has to be perfect (they messed it up already too much). By his side, Han’s father is waiting with an equally nervous smile, but he squeezes the arm of his son reassuringly.  _ Your mother would be so proud of you. _

The doors open when the strings start their part and Han take a deep breathe. He and his father walk when the trumpets sound for the second time. All the eyes are on him, but the only one that matters to him are Minseok’s, who can stop smiling at the end of the aisle.

Han was the one who proposed to Minseok, but he’s the one walking to him on the aisle, wearing a white suit jacket, white bow tie and black slacks. On his part, Minseok is wearing a matching suit, except his has a black jacket and a black bow tie.

When he arrives to the altar the music stops, and Minseok can’t help but dedicate a playful smirk to his soon to be husband. Mr. Lu kisses his son’s cheek with tears in his eyes, before he walks back to where Minseok’s parents are.

As the mass starts, Han gets calm. Minseok’s hand over his definitely soothes him. He can barely hear whatever the father is saying, and he only answers when Minseok ushers him to slightly squeezing his hand.

He’s still lost in the moment before the ceremony.

_ “Sehun?” Han was fighting with his cuffs and he’s stressing himself “That you?” he didn’t turn around, short on time. _

_ “Need some help?” Han turned around when he heard Minseok’s voice. _

_ “What are you doing here? We’re not supposed to see each other until the ceremony-” _

_ “I missed you” Minseok said as he started to button Han’s cuffs. Han realized Minseok was completely dressed. Minseok kissed his hands as he let go of his fiancé. “I wanted to see you” Han closed his eyes. It wasn’t the time to fall for Minseok’s voice and behave like an hormonal teenager “Do you want me to help you with that too?” Minseok’s voice was playful as he stroked Han’s erection over his slacks “Come on, darling. Let it go~ You’ll feel better after this” _

_ Han seriously wanted to resist but it was hard when Minseok was unzipping his trousers.  _

_ “S-Sehun will be here any time soon-” Minseok hummed. _

_ “He will have to wait outside” he knelt in front of Han, the other felt his heart dropping to his knees “I locked the door” the elder took out Han’s cock and started to suck him up “Cum in hyung’s mouth, Hannie. We don’t want to clean anything, right?” Han rolled his eyes before moaning quietly when Minseok licked the tip the way he liked it. _

_ At the end, Jongdae came in a rush looking for his hyung because they were late, to find them in the exact moment Han cummed, so he slammed the door closed while Sehun was laughing outside. Jongdae yelled at his boyfriend to shut up before he ordered him to get Han ready. _

_ “Are you guys done there?” Minseok opened the door as if nothing had happened “You’re impossible, hyung”_ Karma is a bitch, Dae-yah _Han thought._

_ “I don’t intend to clean cum from your slacks, Lu Han. Do it yourself” Han realized too late that they weren’t as clean as they imagined. _

“Han, do you take Minseok to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

“I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Read you soon ;)
> 
> ❤️


	9. Self-discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Han trying to overcome sensory overload.

Minseok's migraines got worse after 6 months of living together.

Awful headaches are always present and more often than not they escalate into migraines. Minseok looks restless because the pain is too much he can't sleep properly. Their flat is always in darkness because the photophobia is ten times worse than before. He rarely cooks because the smell triggers the nausea and he ends up throwing up.

Han is beyond worried. The neurologist told them Minseok’s nerves were abnormally irritated, which triggered the migraines, but not only that. Sensory overload is now a constant in his life, which means he barely tolerates any stimuli, either pleasant or unpleasant.

Minseok doesn’t stand Han touching him. His fingers tracing his skin feel like fire burning him, kisses taste weird and the sensation on his lips is nothing close to pleasant. Han’s scent, the smell he loves the most in the world, bothers him. They bought a bigger bed (king size instead the queen size they had) because Minseok can’t sleep close to his fiancé, but sleeping in different rooms is risky, since Minseok tends to convulse because his nerves aren’t working properly and Han is scared of something happening to him.

“I’m sorry, LuLu” Minseok is laying on their bed, his head over Han’s lap.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Minnie” except he feels sorry, the room is covered in frost because that helps Minseok with his nerves, with his migraine. Han is wrapped in layers and layers of clothes that causes itching to Minseok, but he doesn’t know what else to do.

Han is on edge too. At the beginning, Minseok didn’t tell him what was happening and he just pushed Han away whenever he touched him or kissed him. Then Han confronted him, telling him he believed he was cheating on him, and Minseok cried.  _ It’s not like that. _ Minseok had to tell him everything and he justified himself, telling him that he thought Han wouldn’t want to be with him anymore.

But Han understands it’s something Minseok can’t control. The pills are helping him, but he still isn’t as he was before (perhaps Minseok will never be the same again?). He still is willing to help his fiancé the best way he can.

“Do you know what I hate most?”

“Hmm?” Han rubs soft soothing circles on Minseok’s arms (touching somewhere near his head/neck is out of discussion).

“We haven’t fucked in a while” Han wants to chuckle, but he doesn’t. Instead of that, he presses a cast kiss on Minseok’s forehead. “I miss you so much… And I know you do it too” of course Han misses Minseok, but touching him is a big no-no, because he doesn’t know if whatever they’re doing is hurting him or not “I miss you touching me”

“I am touching you”

“Not like that” Minseok pauses “You know what I mean. If we could just-” Minseok closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to cry. What should Han do then?

“Remember our first time?” Minseok opens his eyes again and nods. “I need to know your body once again, like in our first time. What do you like? What you don’t like? That sort of things”

“You already know what I like” Han shakes his head.

“I knew past-Minseok. This is a new you, Minnie. You loved me to kiss your neck, and you can barely stand it now. But that’s not a bad thing… It’s just different” Minseok hums.

“I don’t know what I like anymore, LuLu”

“I know, but we can discover it together”

“I feel so naughty” Minseok mumbles to himself. Han is sitting on a chair in front of the bed, where Minseok currently is naked and hard, ready to touch himself “It’s like having thirteen again” Han chuckles, but doesn’t add anything else. “Should I start now?”

“When you’re ready, Minnie”

“When I’m ready, he says” Minseok feels exposed, even when he agreed to this. Now he and Han are learning what Minseok likes. Han will guide him and he will follow his instructions, and Minseok will tell him if he likes it or not. Simple, isn’t it? “Ready”

“Touch your nipples for me, rub small circles all over them” Minseok does it slowly “Do you like it?”

“Not really, it tickles uncomfortably, but if I touch the skin on the pecs, it feels great”

Han keeps exploring Minseok’s body through Minseok’s own touch, Minseok looks visibly more relaxed now that he noticed his nerves can work properly sometimes and can make him feel pleasure instead of just  _ too much everything. _ Han starts to jerk himself off when he knows Minseok is close to cuming.

“Do you want to fuck me, Min?” Minseok shakes his head, even when he wants to be inside Han, he doesn’t know if the feeling would be too much “Do you want me to help you cum?” Minseok nods this time “Tell me if it’s too much” Han aligns their cocks together and stroke both tips with his thumb at the same time. He focuses on Minseok, spitting over him to give him more lubrication. Minseok cums with a soft moan. Han uses Minseok’s seed as lube to finish.

He strokes his cock in quick motions, already close to his orgasm. Minseok uses his hand to help him, stroking the head as Han did before.

Han shakes when he cums, is a vision Minseok has always loved.

“Was that too much?” as soon as Han gets down from his orgasm, he worries about Minseok.

“It was perfect, I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim brothers are somehow part of myself. Each one of them has a distinctive part of me, and in Minseok's case, migraines are something I wanted to share with one of my characters. Migraines are awful, you can't imagine how terrible it is to feel your head in a constant pain.  
> Maybe, that's why I don't talk too much about sex between these two... Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading <3


	10. Double-dicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do parents do after putting to sleep their son?

Minseok is supervising Baekhyun as he takes a bath. Outside the bathroom, he can hear Deer scratching the door, probably wanting food, or demanding to see Baekhyun, who knows? At this point in his life, he can say he officially doesn’t care about the scratches on the wooden doors (no matter how many times they had tried to convince Deer to use the scratching post, he still demands attention scratching the doors).

Baekhyun knows warm water hurts his appa to some degree, so at the beginning it was almost impossible to make Baekhyun took a bath when Han wasn’t home, because he said he was hurting his appa.  _ It doesn’t hurt me, sweetie. It just feels uncomfortable. It’s like wearing an itchy sweater, no more than that. _

“Appa, can you wash my hair?” Minseok leaves his phone over the counter of the sink.

“Do you want me to wear the gloves?” Baekhyun shakes his head, it isn’t that cold. Minseok pours a little amount of oat shampoo on his fingers and then he massages Baekhyun’s scalp. “Close your eyes for me, darling” Baekhyun does as his father tells him.

Deer keeps scratching the door, more demanding this time.  _ Aish, this cat. _

“Can you let Deer in?” Minseok pours clean water over Baekhyun’s head to wash the shampoo and then he uses a sponge to rub him.

“He will make a mess in the bathroom, Baek” Deer meows. Minseok swears that cat can feel Baekhyun’s distress.

“Please, appa? He just wants to see me” Minseok doesn’t answer as he finishes to clean Baekhyun. He knows he will give in, no matter what.

He takes a towel to take Baekhyun out of the bathtub and dries his hair as best as possible. And then, with Baekhyun on his arms, he opens the door of the bathroom and Deer meows, visibly impatient and angry.

As they walk to Baekhyun’s bedroom, Deer follows them, and almost makes Minseok trip when walking in between his legs so he doesn’t close the door with him outside again. Deer jumps to the bed while Minseok places Baekhyun on the floor.

“Do you want me to help you, baby boy?” Baekhyun nods. He’s already seven years old, but he still likes to be babied. Minseok wonders if they are doing the right thing spoiling him that much. Well, Baekhyun is his son after all, and he’s a good boy. “You’re a little brat, you know that?” Baekhyun smiles his best ‘innocent’ smile.

When Baekhyun is already in pajamas and tugged in bed, Minseok turns off the light, ready to leave the room, but Baekhyun creates small bubbles of a pink light and Minseok sighs.

“Can you read for me, appa?”

“You already know how to read, Baek” Minseok cocks an eyebrow, amused.

“Please?” Minseok notices Baekhyun already has the book with tales ready.

“Just one story”

When Han arrives, Baekhyun is already sleep. There’s no sign of Deer either (probably sleeping with Baekhyun). Minseok is in the kitchen, finishing his tea.

“I’m home, hyung” Minseok only dedicates Han a look and a twist of his tongue and Han knows his nerves are working properly tonight. “Do you want to wait for me in the room, hyung? I’ll just take out my jacket-” Minseok doesn’t say anything but stands up from the table and leaves the mug in the sink, then he walks away from his husband.

“Don’t make hyung wait” Han feels chills in his spine.

Han takes his sweet time, though. His jacket goes to the wardrobe, while he cleans the mug using his power. He leaves his stuff in the wardrobe too, ready to forget about his work.

When he enters their room, Minseok is already naked, looking at him with feline eyes.

“Someone is eager~”

“You’re not in control today, sweetie. Do as hyung says and I’ll let you cum too” Han closes the door with lock, waiting for instructions “Take off your clothes. Everything, I want you naked” Han obeys. Once naked, he waits again. “Come closer, gorgeous” As Han walks closer, he recognises the blue jewel nested in between Minseok’s asscheeks.

“Since when-?”

“Before I picked Baekhyun from school” Han shivers.

“Do you want me to fuck you, hyung?”

“Not with your cock” Minseok shows him a black dildo already lubed “Show me how good are you controlling telekinesis, Hannie. Fuck me with the toy while I suck you” Han’s erection oozes some precum and Minseok licks his lips. “And try not to be loud, Baekhyunnie is asleep”

Minseok crawls to Han’s crotch and licks the tip of his cock, tentatively. Han growls.  _ Quiet,  _ Minseok said.

“I’m waiting, Hannie~” Minseok spreads his legs and moans softly when he feels the plug sliding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O__O  
> What did I just write? Gosh... This is embarrassing.  
> I hope you liked it~
> 
> Thanks for your comments! I really love them so much, they give me ideas on what I should write for the next chapters.  
> It might just take a while because I have to choose the right day to fit the moment, if you get me ;)
> 
> Read you soon ;)  
> <3


	11. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays at Minseok's parents house.

Minseok opens the door so Han can get in his old room. He inspects it quickly but carefully. White walls with silver snowflakes, his bed still covered with a navy blue quilt, there’s no trace of dust anywhere. Han walks, levitating their suitcases and placing it near the closet. Minseok holds his breathing.

“It reminds me of our first dates” Han just nods, looking around the bedroom. The navy blue curtains are closed, so he opens them using telekinesis, tying the white ribbon over the bedside table around them, making a cute neat bow. “You haven’t changed at all, smug” Han grins while he uses his power to bring Minseok closer.

“You love me, though” their share a slow kiss, before they’re called for lunch.

It’s their second day of holidays in Minseok’s parents house. Jongdae and Sehun were already there when they arrived. Junmyeon and Yifan arrived yesterday’s night, and Jongin arrived today, alone. It was a shame, Minseok really wanted Kyungsoo to come, but Jongin still hasn’t admitted their relationship, which was kind of pointless since at least half of the family already knows.

They already helped with the dinner, so there’s nothing much to do. Minseok’s mother told them to rest for a while until it’s time to eat.

Junmyeon and his husband Yifan are staying in Junmyeon’s room, while Sehun and Jongdae are staying in the room that belonged to Jongdae and Jongin. Jongdae told him it was fine for them if Jongin wanted to sleep with them, but Jongin offered to sleep in the guest room. While he is comfortable with sleeping with his hyung or with Sehun, he wants to give them their space (being a married couple and that all).

Minseok asks Han if he wants to go anywhere, but Han wants to stay in the house.

“Come and rest with me, Minnie. It’s been a long time we haven’t done boyfriends activities~”

“That might be because we’ve been married for almost three years?” Han pouts “Ok, ok… What do you want to do?”

Han lays on the bed and Minseok follows him. They watch paranormal videos on youtube as they used to do when they were boyfriends and were spending time in Han’s or Minseok’s houses. Minseok feels young again, not that he’s old to begin with, but being in his parents’ place and doing what he did when he they still were boyfriends, makes him nostalgic.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Have I told you what happened after that first time we met?” Han pauses the video.

“Nope, want to share it with me now? After three years of marriage? Don’t tell me you had a bad opinion of me”

“Jongdae didn’t stop pestering me about you, just because I asked him what were you studying” Mineok laughs, remembering how flustered he was “Oh God, I should have known I would never hear the end of that. He told me you were studying Electronic Engineering, just like Sehun and it went downhill from there. I acted like he was being a child, but truthfully I wanted to know everything about you”

“You liked me back?” Han frowns and then sighs “Ah, and there I was, thinking that I had to court you to win your heart and it was mine already” Minseok slaps his leg and both laugh.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, you knew I liked you back”

“It’s nice hearing it. I thought I was the only one that fell so deep” Minseok rolls his eyes, but before he can add something else, there’s an awful noise of something cracking when the lights go out, and then the unmistakable voice of Jongdae, moaning. Minseok scrunches his nose in a disgusted face.

“Jongdae!” “Hyung!” Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongin yell at the same time. They're so lucky their parents aren't home.

Han, who doesn’t understand anything, asks “What?” Minseok doesn't answer. Then it clicks “I’ve never made you moan like that, Minnie~” Han laughs hysterically.

“Would you shut up? Jesus Christ, I swear this fucking brat is so shameless”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was funny and domestic.  
> Hope you liked it too!
> 
> Read you soon ❤️


	12. "How can I improve my grade?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher-student role-play.

Minseok finished his degree first, being as dedicated as he was, it was only natural. It took Han almost a year more to finish his and it was a sore topic to talk about. Minseok didn't care that Han finished after him, but it seemed to hurt Han's ego.

It is around a year later when both of them are already working, and earning decent money to live well that Han thinks he is ready to confront the situation (Minseok always talked about doing a teacher-student role-play, so why not to please him?).

When he arrives earlier to their flat, he starts preparing dinner and while the rice is in the cooker, he takes out a sheet from Minseok's studio and starts doodling Kamasutra positions he wants to try out. 

Han can feign Minseok is his drawing teacher, he's actually eager to do it (don't tell his husband). Minseok is absolutely good at sketching things.

It doesn't turn out half as bad as he was expecting, Han is proud of his creation, but he will see what Minseok has to say about it (he never holds back a comment when something is not right according to his own perspective). As his signature, he writes something on the corner and leaves it over the table for Minseok to watch it later, he knows he will.

Han keeps cooking some vegetables and chicken for dinner, while waiting for his husband to come back home. He thinks as he prepares some tea about getting himself ready when Minseok comes back (he bought a new plug a few weeks ago, but haven't tried it).

When Han decides he wants at least to be stretched, Minseok arrives. He clicks his tongue, but he smiles to his husband nonetheless.

"Is today a special day I wasn't aware of?" Minseok looks at the kitchen, clean as always even after Han finished cooking, and then at Han, who shakes his head. Minseok knows he hasn't forgotten anything. "Am I not receiving a kiss today?" Han giggles and he walks to Minseok to kiss him.

"Welcome home, Minnie~"

Minseok takes a seat on the table, but Han stays up. Minseok looks at the sheet with doodles on the table and he reads the note written in Han's handwriting.  _ Grade my work, teacher ;) _

Minseok cocks an eyebrow with the paper still in his hand, and looks at Han offers him a naughty smile.

"What is this, Lu?" Minseok knows what they are playing.

"My homework, professor Kim"

"I can see that" he takes a pen from his shirt and marks some 'mistakes' over the doodles, and then he plasters a 60/100. Then hands it to Han "I'm sure you can do better than this" Han pouts, he thought Minseok was going to be nicer to him.

"Professor…" Han realizes that Minseok circled some positions, especially one where Han hopes he will end up bent over a desk.

"Were you expecting a better grade?"

"I- Yes… How can I improve it?" Minseok offers him a devilish grin.

"Glad you asked, Lu. I need some help with some papers… so, if you come to my office with me" Han nods eagerly.

Minseok closes the door behind them. Han loves how his husband is good at acting, and how he dominates him. Han loves when Minseok is in control, Han loves to feel Minseok inside him.

"You're spacing out, Lu"

"Sorry, professor"

"You keep disappointing me, how do you expect me to give you a better grade like this?" Minseok stares at Han, the younger gulps "Finger yourself, gorgeous. Show me how much you want that note"

"What about the papers, professor?"

"You'll get to that"

Han lowers his jeans and uses his power to take out the lube from on of Minseok's drawers.  _ How does he know it was there? _ Minseok doesn't know, but he won't start asking questions now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of my week off, what a shame :c  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	13. Special doctor's examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is Minseok's doctor for a while.

It's common to watch Baekhyun pretending to be a doctor with Deer as his patient, and the cat (weirdly enough) always cooperates with him. Though Deer is an easy patient, the most he can detect from him is when he's hungry, cold or stressed, he is a healthy cat after all.

Baekhyun wants to be a doctor when he grows up, he wants to be able to help his family, especially his appa.

Baekhyun understands that some powers are related to different temperatures, like Chanyeol is always warm and Zitao is always stealing his brother's body heat, because he's always cold. Minseok emits a soft violet color because his power keeps him cold.

Baekhyun didn't understand why sometimes his appa's head looked pink, Deer seemed specially attached to Minseok those times.

Baekhyun realized that in his appa's bad days, his head was gradually showing colors from the red spectrum, the more intense the pain, the deeper the red Baekhyun saw.

Minseok loves to play with his son. Baekhyun always display a wild imagination and Minseok loves to hear Baekhyun's game plots. It kind of makes him remember when he played with Junmyeon when they were kids (he'll never admit to Junmyeon that his games were funny, even when whatever Junmyeon said didn't make sense at all).

"You have to lay down, appa" Minseok does as Baekhyun asks him. He has tons of work waiting for him, but he's sure it won't be harmful if he plays with Baek for an hour or two, until Han arrives. "What do you think Deer?" Baekhyun talks a lot with the white cat, it's almost like a brother to him, Han and Minseok even wonder if his power isn't talking with animals. Baekhyun frowns as he touches Minseok's forehead, Deer rubs near his ear "I think so too"

"What is it, doctor?" Minseok feels a tingling sensation when the cat presses his paw against his temple.

"Your head looks funny, appa" Minseok remains quiet, he doesn't know what Baekhyun means. "Does it hurt?" Baekhyun touches certain spots all over his head that leave him a weird sensation, but he shakes his head.

"No" he doesn't say it feels uncomfortable, because he doesn't want to worry Baekhyun. It's probably nothing, anyway. Deer starts to purr against his head.

"Wait, appa" Minseok waits, laid down on the couch, with his eyes closed. He hears sounds coming from the bathroom, but he doesn't think of it as a bad thing. Baekhyun comes back after a while, and presses a way too wet hand towel over Minseok's eyes "This will help"

Minseok worries for a second about getting the couch wet, but then he abandons himself to the relieving sensation.

"I'll turn off the lights for you, appa" Minseok doesn't know how Baekhyun does it, but the ticklish sensation starts to fade away. He hears his son humming as the water drips from the towel to the couch, and Deer doesn't leave his side.

When Baekhyun finally takes the towel off his eyes, he smiles.

"Thank you, sweetie" Minseok kisses his forehead, Han isn't home yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in shock for Chen's news. Suddenly I don't know what to feel, but I'm happy for him. This was written yesterday before the news, and now I feel somewhat lost.
> 
> Sorry if it takes me a little bit longer to update my stories, I'm trying to come to terms with myself and the fact that my bias is going to be married now.  
> Show him lots of love, and stay strong EXO-L!  
> Thanks for reading~  
> Fighting! ❤️


	14. "My boyfriend is out of town"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok drinks tea when Han is not around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was therapeutic.  
>  **#AlwaysJongdae**

“My boyfriend is out of town, so would you like to come and drink some tea?” Minseok adjusts his phone so the front camera focuses him better.

“Yah! Stop calling your fiancé your boyfriend, hyung~” as always, Jongdae’s loud whiny voice makes him lower the volume of the video chat “Anyway, I can’t. I’m busy right now” Minseok rolls his eyes. Jongdae is busy more often than not now that he is living with Sehun.

“Count me in, hyung” Jongin says, Minseok knows his youngest brother is never busy enough to spend time with him “Do you want me to pick you up, Junmyeon-hyung?” Minseok can see Junmyeon nodding through his own screen.

“Kim out” Jongdae says and his brothers roll their eyes.

“We all have the same last name, idiot” Minseok adds before Jongdae laughs and hangs up, the square with his picture immediately disappearing “Anyway, I’ll start to prepare the tea, guys” Minseok hangs up too.

Minseok loves to drink tea, he liked it even before he met Han, but now that his  _ fiancé _ introduced him to the vast world of teas and infusions, it’s something he finds calming. He loves the flavor and the contrasting sensation against his cold tongue (which is a miracle indeed, since Minseok almost never can’t stand warm stuff).

Minseok sets the pot with water on the stove. He doesn’t take out the tea set, because he’s not really keen on doing a tea ceremony with his brothers (the only one who understands it is Jongdae, anyway) and Han will kill him if he finds out he used his precious porcelain. Instead, he takes out three unmatching mugs, one blue, one white and one pink (believe it or not, Jongin loves pink color), and he waits for his brothers to appear in his kitchen.

Jongin and Junmyeon appear when the water is boiling and Minseok is taking out some oolong tea (Han’s favorite).

“Hyung, good to see you” Junmyeon’s voice sounds gloomy. He’s the most attached to Minseok, and now that he’s getting married, Junmyeon feels lost.

When Minseok told them, Junmyeon was smiling but something was off, he could tell. That wasn’t Junmyeon’s usual smile, it was more on the polite side of the spectrum, but he knows he was trying to be respectful. If that was what made his brother happy, that was fine, but it didn’t mean he totally agreed. Up to this day, Junmyeon still has his lips curved into a forced smile that Minseok tries to ignore so hard.

“Good to see you too, Myeonie. The water is ready, oolong tea is alright to you?” Junmyeon nods and Jongin shakes his head. Of course Nini wouldn’t want oolong tea “I have mango sorbet for you, big baby” Jongin tries to protest, but he feels so delighted he doesn't. Minseok knows that Jongin is lost in his own thoughts too.

He knows because Han told him, that Sehun was trying to propose Jongdae soon. Jongin and Jongdae have always been close. Which means that now Jongin feels displaced, both with his best friend and his brother. Jongin is better at hiding it than Junmyeon, but Minseok still can see the confused spark in his eyes.

“Are some cookies alright?” both Junmyeon and Jongin shake his head.

“Hyung... can you make it snow?” Junmyeon pleads in a soft voice and Jongin nods quietly. Minseok opens and closes his mouth.  _ Ah. He sees. _ When they were kids, the snow was something that made his brothers feel better when they were sad or upset. It hasn’t really change with the time.

“Let’s take the tea to the rooftop, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hasn't really healed yet, but I'm better now.  
> I yelled and cried at moments, not because I ain't happy for Jongdae, but because K-fans are driving me insane with how inhuman and unsupportive they're being (I even had to log out from my FB because it stressed me out so much to read my news, I was having an anxiety attack).  
> Today, I've been listening to non-Kpop music to heal my soul, even when my Jongdae's photo is right in front of my laptop in my desk at work.  
> I'm still coming to terms with a married Jongdae (and me liking a married Jongdae), but I'm definitely ready to keep writing.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support~  
> And let's read us soon <3
> 
> You know already, until then... Take care ;)


	15. Everybody wants to touch their butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Han is a horny Han.

Han has been working out since high school, and he was the one that convinced Sehun and Jongin to do it too. Later, he convinced Minseok to come to the gym with him, not that he didn’t like Minseok body as it was, but he thought it could be fun to spend time together, better if it was a shared hobby.

Needless to say that Han doesn’t need to work out (telekinesis solves countless situations, that includes lifting heavy stuff) but he likes how his body looks with some nice muscles showing off here and there. So he does lift some weight. Also, he uses it to focus his mind. A focused mind is a powerful mind, and a powerful mind can do awesome tricks (like pleasing your husband in bed in better ways, but that’s a story for another day).

It may had been a tactical mistake, though.

Minseok developed a muscular body, more than Han could ever dreamed of. Don’t misunderstand him. It is absolutely wonderful. More muscles equals more powerful thrusts which Han really really enjoys (a little bit masochist is it). But it also means that almost everyone in the gym is willing to touch his boyfriend's butt.

“Lift your leg higher...” the coach presses his hand against his tight, but Han’s jealous mind makes him believe he is touching his ass “Exactly, just like that. Make five series of twenty repetitions” Han is completely red, mumbling between his teeth.

When the coach leaves and Minseok starts with his exercices, Han reluctantly starts lifting his own weights, looking at Minseok’s butt.

“I can hear you growling, Lu Han” he says amused.

“Totally your fault” he mumbles, deciding to look at the mirror instead.

“Why is it my fault that you’re all red again?”

“Your shorts show too much” Minseok cocks an eyebrow, deciding that Han is being ridiculous. Han still ignores Minseok, but he keeps growling at the girls who look at his boyfriend exercising his legs “...ass ...too much” Minseok chuckles.

When he stands up, all covered in sweat, Han already finished his routine. He drags him to the showers, and he doesn’t allow Minseok to protest (it’s not as if he wants to), shutting the door with his power and caging Minseok with his arms, before finally kissing him.

“Fuck, Min~ You don’t know what you do to me” Han whispers in Minseok’s ear.

“I think I can make myself an idea of that~” Han’s hard on is pressing against his thigh. He makes sure to freeze the lock of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	16. Things that aren't sex toys used as sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon doesn't like when his brother _uses_ his stuff.

When Han was still single he had a fair amount of dildos and vibrators to satisfy himself (Sehun can verify this for you, unluckily for him) whilst Minseok, more conservative but still a horny man, had a fleshlight and a vibrator that Jongdae bought for him. Together, Minseok and Han have a decent collection of sex toys for their personal and shared use.

When they started to date, sex was something that happened often. Minseok loves to experiment and Han complies almost every time, they’re the perfect couple.

Unfortunately for everyone who lives near them for enough time, they also don’t have notion of privacy nor private property. And believe it, if Minseok’s brothers have something to say about it, they definitely will, including Junmyeon,  _ especially Junmyeon. _

After Minseok gave him the shock of his life, of course he will do anything in his hands to make his soon to-be brother-in-law feel embarrassed or uncomfortable even when he claims he isn’t a vengeful man (Jongdae and Jongin pulled an unimpressed look when Junmyeon told them that).

But when he opens the door to his bedroom in their parents’ house and finds his eldest brother fucking Han with the handle of his hairbrush, he is beyond confused. There's no way he can make Han embarrased if he's more embarrased (or angry?) than him.

“What the fuck, hyung?!” Han is completely red (was he red since before he opened the door?), with his legs wide spread, and his hole is oozing his pricy almond oil. “Hyung!” he yells once again, Han doesn’t know if he’s talking to him or to Minseok, probably Minseok, but he feels completely exposed. That doesn’t make Minseok stop, though.

“It isn’t polite to open a door without knocking, Myeonie” Minseok keeps pushing in and pulling out the handle calmly, Han tries with all his being not to moan, but he can’t help it. Junmyeon tries not to focus his eyes on the pornographic scene developing right in front of him.

“It’s my fucking room!” Jongin comes out of his room, alerted by the swearing (Junmyeon never swears). Jongdae happens to be there too and now everyone is watching Han falling apart.  _ Thanks to God it’s just him and not Sehun too, _ thinks Han. “Why are you fucking him in my room, hyung?!”

“Your hairbrush feels good” Junmyeon pales. Does that mean Minseok have tried it too?

“Tell me you haven’t” he says in a soft voice, contrasting his previous tone. Minseok just shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ll clean it for you after we’re done” Junmyeon shakes his head violently, ready to wash his hands with bleach until there’s nothing left but raw muscles or bones “Take Nini-yah and Dae-yah on your way out, would you?” 

Junmyeon sprays water over Minseok and Han before he whispers to Jongdae on his ear “Shock them” a playful spark wouldn’t do much harm, would it? “You can keep the hairbrush, hyung” when Jongdae gives them the smallest discharge he can create, Jongin teleports them to the closest bubble tea shop.

“Asshole” Junmyeon mumbles. Jongdae and Junmyeon stare at each other, speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an emotional rollercoaster.  
> Some moments I feel alright, and some other moments I feel so lost.  
> I don't want to have Jongdae out of EXO too :'(  
> This shouldn't be happening, he deserves to be happy, right?
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, I hope all of you are doing better than me.  
> Read you soon <3


	17. His bully had a crush on him the whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nine year old Baekhyun is a good-hearted, confused Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Baekhyun is 9, Han and Minseok are 40.

A nine year old Baekhyun is a good-hearted, confused Baekhyun.

He was changed from school almost three years ago, along with his cousin Zitao due to some differences with the principal of his previous school (his appa and uncle Jongdae blew up the entire office because they him and his cousin were accused of stuff they haven't done).

So now, without the guidance of Yixing (the voice of reason in his life) and Chanyeol (his spiritual guide), Baekhyun gives his parents more headaches than before.

His cousin Zitao is studying in the same school he is studying, only that he is one year below him. That doesn't stop Baekhyun to protect him as Chanyeol would do (he feels like he owes this to his favorite cousin ~~don't let Yixing hear that~~ ). In the other school, Chanyeol always protected them (both Baekhyun and his brother), always trying not to use his powers, because that was what his parents told him.  _ Not to use powers unless strictly necessary. _

Baekhyun isn't the same. He would (and he will) use his powers at any given chance, that includes finding Deer at night, helping his appa to identify when he's going to have a migraine, entertaining his cousins and scare Zitao's bully away.

Taeyeon is a girl from Zitao's class. The girl is a gravity bender, a cute girl that laughs weirdly (in Baekhyun's opinion) whenever she sees him when he comes to pick Zitao from his classroom at the end of the day (it's a habit he developed since the first day of their new school because his scared cousin  _ pleaded _ not to leave him alone).

Gravity affects time in curious ways. It makes it slower, almost non-existent. When Taeyeon manipules gravity, It makes Zitao dizzy, and she makes sure to use it every time Zitao is around.

Light, to some extent, isn't affected by gravity.

_ "Baba, what is gravity?" _

_ "It's a force that drags you to an object" _

_ "Is light affected by gravity?" _

_ "Not really, huǒhuā. Light doesn't weight anything, so gravity can't trap it. Unless the force of the object is too much, like the gravity of a black hole" _

Baekhyun won't allow anyone to bully Zitao because 1. it isn't right, 2. Chanyeol would get super upset and 3. uncle Jongdae is ultra scary when he's angry (and he tends to short-circuit everything, and he doesn't want to change to any other school again).

The first thing he tries to do is to talk with the girl.

"Taeyeon-ah, you control gravity" Taeyeon giggles, delighted because Baekhyun is talking to her. She nods "I don't think it's nice to use gravity around Taozi. He gets very dizzy, please stop"

Taeyeon is a stubborn girl. She still likes to show her friends what she can do, how she can make herself as light as a feather and make and apple as heavy as a car. Baekhyun is mad because Taozi has headaches, and there's nothing he can do to help him.  _ If only I was like Xing-hyung. _

Then he tries to stop her himself.

When Taeyeon uses gravity, Baekhyun attacks her with light. His baba told him light was immune to gravity. Sadly, there's not too much he can do against a fundamental force, unless...

"Taehyung-ah… Help me" as explained above, with Yixing and Chanyeol away from him, there's no way in heaven for Baekhyun to be polite or subtle, but it's ok, because Taehyung is just like him.

"With what, hyung?"

"You told me you control fundamental forces"

"So?"

"Can you help me to stop Taeyeon?" Taehyung frowns.

"Hyung, I can't control my power yet. And eomma says it's dangerous" spiritual guide Chanyeol would tell him to quit the idea, but he isn't here right now. Baekhyun gives Taehyung puppy eyes.

"Please?"

Baekhyun, Zitao, Taehyung and Taeyeon are waiting for their parents outside the principal's office. Zitao looks dizzy, and he keeps mumbling Chinese words that Baekhyun isn't sure what they mean (Han is still teaching him). Taehyung looks tired, and bored, while Taeyeon can't stop crying.

"A black hole?! What were you thinking, Kim Taehyung?!" that must be Tae's eomma. They get into the principal's office as Taehyung claims it isn't his fault (and technically it isn't, or something like that).

"He likes you, hyung"

"Uh?" Baekhyun looks at his cousin.

"That's why she bothers me, because he likes you"

"Shouldn't she be bothering me instead?" Zitao shrugs his shoulders as if saying 'girls are weird'.

When Baekhyun lifts his eyes, he realizes Han is observing him with silver eyes. Minseok is not in sight, but that doesn't mean his baba won't tell him what happened. Baekhyun opens his mouth to defend himself.

_ "Save your words for later, Bai Xian" _ Baekhyun gulps. That Chinese he knows it. Zitao is still waiting for his appa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: BaiXian is the Chinese pronunciation of Baekhyun.**
> 
> Today, I'll just say:  
>  **EXO-L fighting!** ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay.  
> I've seen better days, but I'm trying to catch up.
> 
> Let's read us soon ;)  
> Please, take care!


	18. Dad! I can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Han's toys end in Baekhyun's hands.

Minseok should have known karma would get him.

Minseok usually acted like the hyung he was, taking care of his younger brothers, helping them to perfect their powers (well, at least with Junmyeon that's what he did), explaining them things, stuff like that. Everyone seeked him for guidance and advice, or to ramble their life on the phone (in Jongin's case, in his kitchen).

But something like fifteen years ago he may have done some regretful things to his brothers that, at the moment, seemed like the best idea in the world. Using Junmyeon's hairbrush to fuck Han, forcing Han to send him the picture of Jongdae's lingerie hung over his fireplace to send it to his brothers as a Christmas photocard and gifting Nini a nice lovely pink plug in his birthday (knowing he would open the gifts in front of everyone) were some of those things.

Baekhyun is a spoiled brat, Han and Minseok know this. Han is the one actually trying to be strict with his son, but sometimes it's hard, especially when he throws a tantrum and every light surrounding them flickers, changes its color or just disappears mysteriously.

He likes to show his toys to his cousins, and it usually doesn't represent a problem to anyone, but since Baekhyun is a brat, he sometimes likes to go into his parents' room to sneak into the drawers and he finds funny interesting things. And of course, he shows it to Zitao, Chanyeol and Yixing (his parents taught him to share, after all).

Minseok and Han just arrived to Jongin's house, who is hosting today's dinner. His husband Kyungsoo is in the kitchen, probably with Jongdae (one of his best friends in the world, weirdly enough), finishing something.

"Hyung! Nice to see you, come in" Baekhyun doesn't lose time and runs into his uncle's house to look for his cousins. Chanyeol and Zitao are quietly watching Yixing knitting. Minseok sighs, unable to warn Baekhyun not to run into the house.

"Nice to see you, Nini. Do you need help with something?"

"Where's Sehun?" Han is like this with Jongin, since they've been friends (and family) for a really long time.

"I think he's in the living room, with my dad. Hyung, mom is in the kitchen, could you help them?" Minseok and Han part to different places each.

Han looks at Baekhyun from his place, where he's talking to his father-in-law and Sehun. By now, Yixing already left his knitting by his side and they're playing with Baekhyun's toys. One of them is a unicorn Zitao and Chanyeol gave him on his sixth birthday, another one is a dragon, this was a gift from Yifan and the last one…

_ "Bai Xian, what is that?" _ Baekhyun stops his movements, not knowing what he did wrong this time (usually when his baba speaks to him in Chinese, it means he did something bad). All of his cousins stare at Han, and then at the crystal clear wand with a pink moon at one of the ends. Sehun looks at Baekhyun's hand, and he blushes deeply, before he starts laughing hysterically.

Jongdae gets out of the kitchen, followed by Minseok and Kyungsoo.

_ "Papa and baba have one of this, hyung. Chanyeollie-hyung showed me"  _ somehow Jongdae feels relieved when Zitao speaks because that means that toy isn't his, but then his father looks at Minseok, who is beet red, almost yelling.

"Dad, I can explain!" Jongdae, his father and Kyungsoo are laughing now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting cold in here.  
> Ah! I don't know why I like to get myself into troubles~ As I already told you, I'm starting to run out of ideas, but there are still some parts of their lives that I want to share with you.
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying it and having fun with it~  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤️


	19. The sub/bottom gets too curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Minseok's honeymoon.

Minseok and Han's honeymoon happens in Iceland (well, duh). At first, when he proposed Han to travel to the cold country at the end of January, Han wasn't really thrilled about the trip, until Minseok mentioned Blue Lagoon. Something that combines ice and a place warm enough for him to stay, count him in.

Jongin and Sehun, were the ones in charge of planning and booking everything, and even when Minseok was a bit anxious that his little brother and his dumb best friend would mess up something, everything is happening according to plan so far.

"I told you they weren't total incompetents, Minnie" Han is dragging their suitcases with his mind, more occupied in warming his hands inside his jacket. The snow is covering the streets outside the airport, it looks lovely. Minseok feels delighted, barely wearing a wool sweater and jeans, while his husband wears two shirts, two hoodies, a big warm fluffy jacket, a scarf, a hat and his gloves. Minseok thinks he looks adorable.

"Did they booked the transport to the hotel?" Han nods, but with all the layers of clothes, Minseok barely notices. He laughs "You look ridiculous" Han rolls his eyes.

"Not everyone is like you, normal people gets actually cold in this weather, haven't you heard?" Minseok presses his cold fingers against Han's cheeks, who shivers and tries to push him away. "Don't touch me, I'm going to die from hypothermia!" Minseok laughs again.

"You're such a dramatic baby"

"I'm not a baby"

"We'll see about that, LuLu" Minseok knows that Han using his power for long periods of time, leaves him in some sort of exhausted/complying/submissive mood. No one really knows about this, because the change is very subtle, but it's enough for Minseok to take advantage of the matter.

When they arrive at the hotel, Han is already slipping into that mood. Minseok can just licks his lips, waiting for the moment to finally give his husband  _ (ah, that sounds so weird) _ all the love he deserves.

"LuLu, sweetheart, I'm going to take a shower" Minseok doesn't like feeling dirty, he never really liked it. Always after working out, he pushes Han into the shower with him. Han doesn't like to be dirty either, but he's too lazy to care about it.

"Alright, Minnie~" Han throws his tired body over the king size bed, ready to nap for the duration of Minseok's bath.

"Can you take some clean boxers for me, darling?" Minseok knows Han to well to foresee he will check every outfit Minseok brought for their honeymoon. He knows he will find the coconut oil (warmer than any lube available, even the hot and cold) and he also will find the toy he bought for him as a present. "Bring them to the bathroom for me, please"

Han stands up from the bed, growling an incoherent string of words in Chinese and Korean. He's too exhausted to even remember he can use telekinesis. Minseok chuckles innerly. He takes the underwear to Minseok as quick as possible, ready to nap.

Minseok stops paying attention after he turns on the cold water on the shower. It feels delicious on his skin. He takes his time in cleaning himself thoroughly, forgetting that his husband is outside with a bottle of coconut oil and a prostate massager with new batteries.

Outside, Han is already warming some oil with his fingers, ready to prepare himself. As Minseok predicted, he inspected the whole suitcase and he found the white toy. Minseok decided to buy a white one because Han likes white color. The massager is by his side, ready to be used as soon as he is ready.

Han takes the first finger to his hole, tracing the rim of muscles. He presses the tip, hissing in pleasure.  _ So long since he has done this. _ He pushes the whole digit only to curve it against his prostate. He emits a soft moan. Han pushes his second finger in only until he feels that the tingling sensation in his sweet spot isn't enough to make him cum.

This time, Han focuses in stretching himself for the head of the massager to go in, so he scissors his fingers calmly, growling and whimpering.

The third finger burns.  _ "Too much…" _ he rubs again, moaning and whining. One of the things Minseok likes from Han is that whenever he feels too much, he speaks in Mandarin. It isn't something conscious, it just slips out of him naturally.

Minseok gets out of the bathroom when Han in pushing the massager inside him. He's on four, pushing the toy from his back, trying to angle it right. His spread asscheeks make Minseok instantly hard.

Minseok uses his phone to turn on the vibration on the lowest speed, but that's still enough for Han to release a loud moan and more precum.

"Such an eager baby boy, you couldn't even wait for hyung to help you with this" Minseok sounds amused as he walks to Han, changing the angle of the toy. Han removes under him "Come on gorgeous, since you're so needy and horny, you can cum" Han moans, a deep low sound that makes Minseok shiver.

They're still young (26 isn't that old, right?), and Minseok really wants to wreck his husband, as a part of his wedding present. He wants to see how many times he can make Han cum before he passes out.

"Good boy, you're doing so good for me, my beautiful husband" Han takes his hand to his cock and he starts to jerk himself, so close to coming now. Minseok's hard on is visible even under the towel. He levels up the intensity, smirking devilish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're talking.  
> I finally catched up, and I finally felt ready to write smut again~ The next chapters are going to be more focused on Han and Minseok, and they're more suitable for E-rating scenes.
> 
> Are you still with me?  
> I hope you're still liking the chapters, thank you so much for reading ❤️❤️


	20. "How is this supposed to work again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantric sex.

Minseok is laying on his back, the lights are turned off and his eyes are closed. He’s completely naked, waiting expectantly for Han to appear in the room, or if he’s already in the room, to make some noise to indicate him he’s already there and they’re about to get started.

Minseok knows his husband is in his room because he’s taking control of his limbs and helping him to relax them. He can feel how his muscles are relaxing under Han’s power (he’s a little bit envious that Han can control someone with his mind, that should be super cool), how Han touches his limp body softly with different textures.

“How is this supposed to work again, LuLu?” Minseok whispers, afraid of breaking the atmosphere. Han once again uses his power to close his lips after Minseok finishes talking. The eldest loves this about the Chinese man, how he can be dominant without actually ordering anything, just making him comply. Minseok doesn’t like to be ordered around, but he likes to be manhandled, and this form of domination is thrilling, exciting.

“Don’t focus on your orgasm, Minnie. Just feel” Minseok thinks he’s not really into tantric sex, but he would do anything for Han. Han is the one actually trying to experiment an orgasm from tantric sex, but since Minseok isn’t absolutely sure of what to do, Han offered himself to show him what he wants. “Breathe, focus on your breathing”

Minseok breathes, deeply. He isn't focusing on his orgasm, more like he's focusing on trying not to laugh. Hearing Han so deep into his role of giving him the best tantric experience possible, with that slight accent in his Korean...  _ You have an accent. I don't. You do, it sounds cute. I'm not cute, I'm manly.  _ Focus, Minseok. He sighs, trying to give in into the experience. Han looks so excited about this, and he wants to please him.

Han touches his belly with a feather floating in the air, while his fingers barely touch Minseok’s ribs. He can feel a tingling sensation in his lower belly, not really like the previous sensation of an orgasm, and even when he feels the necessity of get some friction from Han’s tight, Minseok’s body is forced to relax once again, and he thinks it is nice.

He focuses on Han’s warm hands touching his ribs, his pecs and his thighs. He feels Han’s cold lips and tongue tracing irregular paths on his neck (Han is nice enough to eat ice-cream before they make love so he has cold lips, just as Minseok like them - he says they feel warm against his own almost freezing lips). He feels the feather tracing his abs, the silk ribbon entangling itself in his legs. It feels warm against his cold skin.

Han’s voice is a constant, anchoring him to the moment. He guides him through the experience, and makes sure to relax his body if he feels Minseok is tensing up too much.

“How are you feeling, Minnie? Are you still with me?” Minseok nods, because that’s the only thing he can do. His cock is painfully hard, even when his husband haven’t focused on it. He knows he’s been oozing precum constantly, because he feels the warm drops dripping from his tip to his belly. Han doesn’t clean them, and he feels dirty, but excited.

“Shhh, sweetie, that’s ok. You’re doing great” the pressure in his belly is growing, but without being able to move and with his body completely limp, he can only think of how much he wants to relieve that pressure “Don’t think in that, sweetie, just let go” sometimes Minseok forgets that people with mental powers can sense emotions or thoughts to some degree, even when they aren’t mind-readers. He relaxes once again.

Minutes pass by without Minseok being able to tell how much he’s being in that foggy state of mind.

He’s not trying to actively cum anymore, so when the wanted relief of the pressure comes, it surprises Minseok. The contractions are so powerful, and he cums so much, he almost blacks out. He cums until there’s nothing left to get out of him, and even then, the contractions don’t stop. Han ends up completely covered in his hot white seed, but it seems like he doesn’t mind.

When Minseok gains his composure once again, he remembers that his husband needs to cum too.

“LuLu...” he looks at Han’s underwear, already soaked with his own cum. “Oh, baby boy. Do you want cuddles?” Han nods quietly, crawling on the bed. Minseok immediately hugs him and strokes his back, Han is slightly shaking. “It’s ok baby, you deserved it, you did good for hyung” Han sobs quietly and Minseok thinks his orgasm must had been powerful enough to make him experience a subdrop. “I’m here, baby. Hyung will take care of you” Minseok’s contractions are still present, so they stay on the bed until Minseok can get up again to clean them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a busy day, but I'm trying to catch up again.  
> I had never ever written (nor tried) tantric sex, but I hope it worked well.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	21. Public bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok + Jongdae + Chanyeol

Jongdae comes to his date with his brother Minseok barely on time, in a rush, sweating and bringing Chanyeol with him. He barely gains composure, feeling his lungs burning due to the lack of oxygen (Jongdae tends to forget how to breathe). Chanyeol remains quietly by his dad, staring at his uncle with a respectful expression, he still doesn’t feel comfortable with him around, but Jongdae asked him to behave.

“Sehun couldn’t take care of him, hyung. I’m sorry. If you want to postpone it and do this any other day-”

“It’s ok, Dae. I don’t mind Chanyeol being here” and it’s true. Minseok loves his only nephew. Barely three months after Jongdae and Sehun adopted him, and they are still trying to figure out how parenting works. Minseok has seen them, it looks like a pain in the ass. Jongin takes care of Chanyeol somedays, while Junmyeon picks him up. It is curious how Junmyeon and Chanyeol get along well, given the contradictory nature of their powers, a thing that doesn’t happen with him. Chanyeol hisses when Minseok touches him, he thinks it is because he’s always cold whereas Chanyeol is always warm.

“Alright, alright, hyung” Jongdae still doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s wrist, so he uses his arm to guide his son in front of him “Say hi to your uncle, firefly” Chanyeol blinks, he can feel Minseok’s cold aura, even when his eyes haven’t changed into icy blue color.

“Hi…” Chanyeol is shy. Minseok understands that, so he dedicates him a soft smile, and Jongdae’s son feels immediately more relaxed “Thanks for letting me stay...”

“Oh, sweetie~ It’s ok, don’t worry” Minseok keeps smiling “What do you want to eat, baby boy?” Chanyeol opens his eyes wide, as if asking if he can choose what they’re going to eat today.

“Pancakes?” he tries not to hide behind his dad, Minseok doesn’t look like a bad person.

After they got married, Jongdae and Minseok always have breakfast the first Saturday of the month, no matter what. Han and Sehun were the ones that convinced them, since it looked like they needed someone to talk about their daily struggles (living with someone isn’t easy, Minseok and Han almost killed each other the first six months together, because they were used to clean differently, and Jongdae and Sehun didn’t agree about anything).

Now, added to this disaster, Jongdae has adopted a kid. Sehun is barely at home, since his work rarely allows him to stay in Korea for more than a month. Jongdae is still thinking in quitting his job because he can’t spend enough time with Chanyeol, and that was basically the idea of adopting a kid. Minseok’s migraines are in a bad end, the neurologist still hasn’t detected what is happening to his brain, and the medications make him dizzy and nauseous and all tastes funny. Han has been talking about adopting a kid too, but they only fight about it. Minseok isn’t ready to that level of compromise, even when they had been married for 12 years (more than his other brothers).

The group walks to a restaurant where pancakes are sold and Jongdae can’t thank him enough, Minseok just shrugs his shoulders. It is ok to spend time with his brother and his nephew.

They talk about their daily life, as always. Minseok quickly forgets that Chanyeol is there because the kid is really well behaved, he doesn’t give Jongdae troubles unless he wants something he can’t get, like another glass of juice. It's only then when Minseok considers that having a son wouldn’t be that bad, as long as he is like Chanyeol.

“Uh oh” Chanyeol whispers. Jongdae is rambling something about Junmyeon (or is it Jongin?), but Minsoek isn’t really paying him attention, he is more focused on his nephew. He’s struggling with the drops of juice that fell over his shirt, and he looks mortified. Minseok thinks in Jongdae being strict to Chanyeol (he knows his brother after all), so he tries to help.

“Bathroom?” he whispers too, Chanyeol seems to understand because he nods shortly and Minsoek stands up, announcing his brother he’s taking Chanyeol to the bathroom. Jongdae looks pleased. It must be relieving to have someone that takes care of your son for a while.

When they arrive to the bathroom, Chanyeol starts to cry silently.

“No, no, no. It’s alright Yeollie, we’ll clean this and your dad won’t notice” Chanyeol stays still, waiting for his uncle to clean his shirt. He doesn’t realize when a random guy in the bathroom stares at them with hatress, probably thinking that Minseok’s male partner was in the restaurant, or something. Minseok of course is gay, but he’s just spending time with his brother, he shouldn’t be judged for that. And Chanyeol didn’t deserve that look.

Chanyeol didn’t realize either that when they leave the bathroom, Minseok freezes the floor, making the guy fall.

When they come back to their table, Jongdae is drinking coffee, and he has already ordered some slices of cake. Chanyeol isn’t crying anymore, but he has red eyes.

“Are you okay, firefly? Why is your shirt wet?” oh well, Minseok couldn’t be blamed “Didn’t your uncle help you to wash your hands?”

“He did, dad” Chanyeol smiles for the first time to Minseok. Jongdae frowns, but he doesn’t say anything else as he helps Chanyeol to get in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This practically wrote itself.  
> I wasn't planning on talking about Chanyeol, nor Jongdae. I just wanted to tell you the struggles Minseok has being married to Han.
> 
> Ah, I'll try to catch up with the chapters soon~  
> Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you're still enjoying it.  
> <3


	22. "I can't believe I'm saying yes to this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minseok decides Han needs to be more _quiet._

Jongdae told Jongin about how Sehun made him use a gag to keep his mouth shut whenever they have sex, so Chanyeol and Zitao didn’t hear him (Sehun was quieter anyway). Jongin thought it was a great idea so he told Junmyeon when he complained about how they didn’t do anything remotely sexual, afraid of waking Yixing up. Of course Minseok would eventually know the tip too.

So here he is, in a sex shop, finding the perfect gag for Han. He kind of wants him to wear that beautiful gag with a bubble pink ball and white leather stripes, but Han refuses to wear anything remotely girly. The other option is an open mouth gag, and that doesn’t suit his purpose.

Minseok sighs before he places his eyes in a more sophisticated gag. Black ball and black matte leather stripes, the rings holding the ball in place are silver, nothing too flashy. It’s perfect. If only he could find a white one… Han loves white, and Minseok thinks it compliments his skin perfectly. On the other hand, Baekhyun is in his phase of 'my baba is the best', so he copies anything Han does, that includes (obviously) having the same favorite color, which is white. And if he sees something white in their house, he will grab it and wear it, trying to be like his baba.

Minseok discards the idea quickly. Black gag is it.

Han stares at the box in his hands, with a blank expression. Then he looks back at Minseok, who is waiting for an answer. He looks at the box again, he starts frowning, and then he opens and closes his mouth, deciding if he should say something or not. He finally closes his mouth and looks back at Minseok, still frowning. Minseok cocks an eyebrow. Han feels the box heavier than before.

Baekhyun comes into the kitchen, dragging Deer with him. The cat allows his owner to do with him as he pleases, just showing a bored expression.

“The food is ready, baba?” Baekhyun says as soon as he reaches Han. He’s wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans, much like Han’s attire of the day. Han suppresses the need of growling and he just nods coldly, still firmly holding the box. Baekhyun stares at his parents, thinking is really weird that they’re being quiet. “Baba?” the spell is broken. Han shakes his head, coming back from his mental space, leaving the box at the top of the freezer (where Baekhyun can’t reach it) and he offers Minseok a silver glance before he turns back to Baekhyun.

“We’re almost done, huǒhuā. Do you want to stay here to help?” Minseok looks at his husband, amused. After adopting Baekhyun, he gained better control of his body reactions, even when he wants to jump at the elder and kiss him (or kill him, it depends). Minseok knows Han is already hard when he takes the apron (which he rarely does) and covers his front.

“Deer has to leave, right?” Han nods firmly.

“You already know my answer, young mister” Baekhyun takes Deer out of the kitchen, both Minseok and Han follow them with their eyes. When Han is sure he won’t listen to him, he says to Minseok “I can’t believe I’m saying yes to this” Minseok’s smile spreads wider.

“Good boy” Han rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure on how to approach this chapter. At the end, that's what came out of my mind.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> Thanks for your love and support! <3
> 
> PS. I'm still trying to catch up with the chapters, sorry if it isn't coming as intended.


	23. "I don't think I was supposed to see that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun + Han + Chanyeol

When Sehun and Jongdae adopt Chanyeol, Han is the first one to visit them, and it wasn’t something planned as one may think.

Han of course is aware that his friend and his brother-in-law (Sehun’s husband, Jongdae) adopted a kid, but he didn’t have any further details. Sehun still visited him for his weekly meeting, but he guessed Jongdae was the one staying with Chanyeol.

It isn’t until about three weeks later, that Sehun explains he isn’t able to meet him because Chanyeol is ill, and Jongdae is working on something important, so he is staying late at his work. He suggests Han to postpone the meeting, but Han tells him it is alright if he stops by his house. Sehun asks and asks if that isn’t a problem for him, but Han denies it. Sehun is happy that he can still spend time with his friend, even when Han isn’t really a fan of kids.

Chanyeol keeps coughing, asking Sehun where his dad is, and Sehun diligently moves away his hairs from his sticky forehead, kissing him and telling him Jongdae will come home soon. Every time he sneezes, small flames come out of his mouth, and Sehun uses his power to control the oxygen around the flames to turn them off.

Sehun stays there for a while, feeling Chanyeol’s skin. He doesn’t call Jongdae because he doesn’t want to worry him so he uses the wind to try to lower his temperature to something more normal for him, in an attempt to make him sleep so he can finally rest.

After a while, Chanyeol’s fever is higher, Sehun calls Junmyeon not knowing what else to do (he’s the only one in the family that knows something about medicine), and he recommends him a cold shower.

Sehun undresses Chanyeol and himself. His son is shivering, but Sehun just has in mind to stop the fever. He’s just glad that Jongdae isn’t home, because this episode would be a whole drama (Jongdae tends to cry whenever Chanyeol is in pain, so Sehun is usually in charge of this sort of things). The last thing on his mind is Han coming to visit them.

When he steps out of Chanyeol’s room, both of them completely naked, Han opens the main door. Sehun is way too worried about his son to care about Han, who is mumbling a soft ‘I don’t think I was supposed to see that’. But even when they are both engineers, and both of them don’t have any single idea of medicine, Sehun feels relieved of Han being there, so relieved he even calls him hyung.

“Hyung, help me with Yeol. I don’t-” Sehun looks at the verge of crying, Han doesn’t know a single thing about taking care of a child, but he still tries to help.

“Do you want me to turn on the water?” Sehun nods, Chanyeol is crying softly over his shoulder. When Han touches his nephew, he feels like he’s on fire (figuratively and literally since his fingers are covered in small blue flames).

Somehow, they manage to get Chanyeol under the shower with water cold enough (it’s not nearly as cold as it is when Minseok takes a shower) to stop the fever. Han remains there, waiting for a shivering Sehun with a towel. None of them say a single thing about Sehun’s naked body, Han doesn’t even look at his member or his abs, he can’t take his eyes off Chanyeol.

Han uses his power to help Sehun dressing Chanyeol in clean pajamas. Chanyeol smiles softly at the display, it sure feels heavenly not being touched when you feel so bad, his eyes sparkling with something Han can’t decipher. He rocks Chanyeol in the air and lullies him with a Chinese nana. Sehun looks at him, marveled (Sehun isn’t good at singing, his voice isn’t the softest in the world, it’s more a Jongdae-thing).

When Chanyeol falls asleep, Sehun finally relaxes.

“Do you want a beer, hyung?” he’s stressed, Han can tell. He shakes his head.

“A tea would be fine, thanks” Sehun takes out the tea set (the one Minseok and Han gifted them on their wedding), ready to watch Han performing a tea ceremony, it is always quite a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting cold here. I am listening to 'My dear' from Chen, getting inspiration to write this.  
> Are you liking it? I'm about to write some spicy chapters (because this is cheesy enough as it is).  
> Wish me luck~
> 
> Thanks for staying with me, and thanks for reading.  
> Take care of yourself now a new virus is out there, wash your hands and drinks lots of water.  
> <3


	24. Inspired by a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok forgets about his medicine and can't sleep. Han helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't exactly inspired in the lyrics, but I listened to **Roxanne** from **Arizona Zervas.**  
>  It would be cool if you listened to it while reading the chapter, it kind of fits the mood (?).

Minseok wakes up disoriented. He checks his phone and it's almost two in the morning and Han is deeply asleep, snoring softly. He blinks once, then twice, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, and it takes him a few minutes.

During this process, Han mumbles something about the validation of a project, and somehow Minseok knows he's talking in his dream (the first time it happened, it scared the shit out of him, thinking he was actually having a call from his company at one in the morning).

Minseok yawns, feeling tired, but unable to fall asleep again. He removes in their bed as he pushes Han slightly to stop his snoring. He checks his phone again, and he entertains himself reading an architecture blog, before he gets bored and checks his Instagram instead.

Two twenty and Minseok sighs. His appointment with the neurologist is on Saturday, and it's Wednesday. Sadly his sleeping pills have finished on Monday. He doesn't need the pills to sleep, but to rest. Not taking his pill at night means he will have a restless night (either because of the nightmares or because he keeps waking up several times during the night, much like today).

Han throws his arm over Minseok. It feels uncomfortable to have his husband's arm over his torso, it feels hot (Han produces a lot of heat while he sleeps). He waits for some minutes before pushing Han away. He knows Han won't remember the episode, as much as he won't remember his dream.

Minseok goes to the kitchen to drink some milk because his stomach feels empty. He hates being unable to sleep when he's hungry, and he hates that he was stupid enough to forget his medication was running out and that he had to schedule an appointment with his neurologist. He thanks God his husband realized and did it for him, but the only date available was on Saturday.

"...tired" Minseok drinks some cold milk, directly from the bottle. And he almost drops it when he feels a warm hand on his back "Holy fuck!" he hisses when the cold milk drips from his chin to his collarbone. He turns around to face his attacker, his eyes shining in blue, ready to defend his house and his husband "Lu, you fucking dumbass- You scared me" Han still looks half asleep.

"Can't you sleep?" Minseok shakes his head.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, go back to sleep"

"Can't" Minseok rolls his eyes, of course Han wouldn't sleep if he isn't with him in the bed, he's a big baby.

"Let's go back to sleep, LuLu. You have to work tomorrow"

"You too" Han walks behind Minseok, following him in the darkness of their house. Minseok feels better now he has eaten something, but he still thinks he won't be able to sleep. But Han has his back, it seems, because once they arrive to their bedroom, as sleepy as he looks, he pushes Minseok on the bed and starts to lower his pajama and his boxer.

"What are you doing, Han?" Minseok whispers, but Han doesn't give him an explanation, he just starts to suck his cock into hardness. The elder moans, closing his eyes because the pleasant sensation makes him dizzy.

Han lazily licks him and strokes him, tracing imaginary figures with his tongue over Minseok's tip, tasting his husband's precum. Minseok feels his climax closer.

"LuLu~ I-" Han's dexterous tongue doesn't need too much to make Minseok cum. He knows Minseok has lost his libido because his nerves aren't working properly, but Han still can recognize when he's restless because he's  _ anxious. _ Minseok hasn't cum in months (even when he more often than not helps Han with his physical necessities).

When Minseok gets down from the high of his orgasm, Han uses his power to clean him with a towel, he kisses his soft cock and then he puts his pajamas back to its place. Minseok's eyes are closing.

"Sleep tight, Min" Han falls asleep with his arm over Minseok's torso once again. Minseok forgets to check the hour before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Once again, this is inspired by something that happened to me. As you know, Minseok experiences migraines, like me. I take sleeping pills because my brain doesn't rest, and it doesn't matter if I sleep twelve hours, it feels like sleeping for just fifteen minutes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading ❤️❤️


	25. "Keep it down! Do you want someone to listen?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the time they confirmed Jongin and Kyungsoo were a thing.

Having three brothers ensures lots of fun, Minseok won't deny that.

When they were growing up together, it was common to hear his parents yelling at someone for random reasons. It could be Jongdae and Jongin bothering him or Junmyeon, or the other way around, or Jongin appearing and disappearing from his room to play outside, or when he was older, go to a party, or Jongdae messing up with the house's electric installation, or Junmyeon dripping water everywhere and making someone fall, or Minseok freezing the door of the bathroom when his brothers were inside.

As they started to live their own lives, those episodes happened less often. Minseok started to study architecture when his other brothers were in highschool, however he didn't move out from his parents' house, neither did Junmyeon when he started college to be an odontologist. That doesn't imply they saw their brothers often, busy with their own things. Even then, Jongdae and Jongin's chat could be heard through the thin walls every night.

Jongdae was the first one leaving his parents' house when he started college. He wasn't comfortable with his parents paying for everything, so he got a job and a flat to live, close from his University (and it also happened to be close to the school where Jongin wants to study).

After Jongin started college, Minseok left his parents' house to start a new life with Han, and it was just Jongin and Junmyeon.

That doesn't mean the funny events have stopped. Jongdae and Minseok visited them when it is a special date, like birthdays or Christmas. So, the four brothers could spend time together once again.

For Junmyeon's birthday this year, Yifan (his boyfriend) organizes him a surprise party. Jongdae and Sehun arrive early to help Yifan with the cooking, and of course, Jongdae drags Kyungsoo with him (because everyone in the family loves Kyungsoo's cooking).

Some minutes after they arrive, Jongin arrives too. Yifan frowns and Jongdae elbows his husband, giving him a curious look. Sehun nods, amused, but they don't say anything. Then Minseok and Han arrive too, bringing a cake for Junmyeon.

When the food is ready, Yifan offers them something to drink. He is a lovely host. Even when he looks angry most of the time, Jongdae knows he is as soft as a teddy bear. He loves to visit them and talk with Sehun while he spends time with his brother, and when Han is visiting them, he talks to him too.

"Have you seen Nini?" Jongdae wonders, but nobody sees him, nor Kyungsoo. Jongdae offers a playful smile to Minseok "Hide and seek?" Minseok shakes his head.

"No, no, no. The last time we played hide and seek I found you using my favorite fleshlight" Jongdae laughs, offering a weak 'sorry'. "They're adults, they know what they're doing"

"Hyung is about to arrive, Minseokikie. He would want to see us together~" Minseok still doesn't know how he can't resist to Jongdae's pout after 27 years. Yifan has a bad feeling about this.

Yifan is looking for Kyungsoo and Jongin with Han by his side.

"I don't know why we're doing this" Han shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't know either. They chat about small things as they walk, opening doors, not really paying attention. At some point, Jongdae joins them in their search.

Before they open the last door, they hear Jongin's unmistakable voice moaning. Han and Yifan open his eyes widely, freezing at the spot. Jongdae smiles knowingly. They are about to leave when they hear Kyungsoo too.

"Keep it down, do you want someone to hear?"

"I think we should leave" Yifan offers, Jongdae bites his lips and nods. Han nods too. "Should we tell them?" this time Jongdae and Han shake their head. At the same time, they explain Yifan that both of their husbands already know about it.

"Let them tell us when they're ready" Han says wisely.

They don't say anything the rest of the night, even when they give each other knowing looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments.  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	26. You do me, I'll do you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Minseok's first time.

Minseok's first time with Han happens a few days before they move in together, in Han's shared apartment with Sehun.

Sehun wakes up early and occupies the bathroom to get himself ready. Han is sure his friend told him what he is going to do today, but he was too busy texting Minseok that he only listened Nini and Dae and 'I'll be home late'.

Han can hear him getting ready in his room, shuffling through his clothes, deciding what will be the best outfit (even when his whole wardrobe consists in shirts with no printing in neutral color and jeans in different shades of blue, and some pairs in other colors like black, gray and white).

The elder wants to keep sleeping, but with how much noise Sehun is making, it is practically impossible. He stands up from his bed, growling. The days had been rather hot for March, so Han leaves his bedroom in nothing but his boxers and a light tee he stole from Sehun one day.

When he gets in the kitchen, where Sehun is packing a bottle of water in his backpack, they stare at each other. Sehun looks gorgeous: his rainbow hair contrasts with his white shirt and his gray jeans, and Han can't help but notice that he styled it, in an attempt of taking some strands off his forehead. On the other hand, Han looks like a mess, his strawberry blond hair entangled, the shirt too big for him, and his boxers have a hole in one of the legs.

"Don't you have a date today?" Sehun says cocking an eyebrow and Han only nods, his younger friend rolls his eyes as he closes his backpack "Aren't you getting ready?"

"Minnie won't come until later" Sehun clicks his tongue, as he drinks his chocolate milk. He checks his watch on his wrist, realizing is late already.

"I'll stay with Nini and Dae-hyung. Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here hyung" Sehun says as he grabs his jacket. Han doesn't answer but nods as he walks barefoot in the kitchen, looking for a pot to prepare tea (Sehun teases him about his obsession with the tea, always wondering if all the Chinese are like him).

Sehun closes the door behind him, leaving Han alone with his own thoughts. Minseok will pick him up later in the apartment, but they still don't know what they're going to do. Should he text him that they'll be alone at home? Maybe watching a movie?

Han steals some of Sehun cookies (he plans to buy him more before he realizes) for his tea, humming a song he doesn't remember where it came from. When he finishes, he washes the dishes, still singing. 

When he showers, he sings too. Han takes out the plug he has hidden in his bathroom cabinet, and does what he does every time before he has a date with Minseok. To take out the horniness seeing Minseok brings, he always stuffs himself full with a medium size plug and then he makes sure to cum before leaving to see him. Sometimes he's adventurous enough to leave the plug in, but he usually doesn't.

Once he's ready, he takes out some clean clothes, clean holeless underwear, some jeans and a tee. He styles his hair so it doesn't look messy and while he waits for it to get dry, he makes his bed. Before he rests, he takes out the plug with a sigh. And then he waits for Minseok to arrive.

Minseok comes around two hours later, looking gorgeous as ever. Han allows him to get in and Minseok gives him a soft playful smile as he takes off his shoes and walks into the apartment.

"What are the plans for today, Hannie?" Minseok asks with a feigned soft tone, but he knows Han knows he's trying to tease the younger "Something on the agenda?" Han gasps.

"Not really… I was thinking you can choose what you want to do" Minseok offers a polite smile, but his eyes have a playful spark. Han feels suddenly nervous.

"Mmmh~ What do I want my baby to do for me today?" Han blushes so deeply he looks away from his boyfriend. Minseok had never spoke to him like that, his voice hiding a tiny of mischief. "Will baby boy do anything for me?" the question is innocent to foreign eyes, but Han knows there's something hiding in there. He gulps, breathing deeply, trying not to get hard.

"I will" Minseok doesn't hide his smirk this time. Han has the feeling he has sold his soul to the devil.

"Is take out alright to you, Han?" just like that, Minseok changes the topic, leaving Han confused. It's too early to ask for food, and they haven't even decided what they're going to do, but it looks like Minseok already chose.

" 's fine" Minseok nods.

"I want to watch Pacific Rim, do you have popcorns?" Han growls frustrated, just when he was getting ready for something different… Maybe he read Minseok wrong.

"Sure, let me bring my laptop and-"

"It's ok, we'll watch it in your room"

When they're watching the movie, Minseok is idly tracing figures with his fingers over Han's belly. The younger doesn't really know when Minseok's fingers moved from his belly to his thighs and then really close to his crotch. Han looks at Minseok, not knowing what to do.

"M-Min?" Minseok silences him with a kiss, at the same time he strokes Han's cock over his jeans. Han's brain short-circuits in that moment and he abandons himself to the feeling.

He allows Minseok to do as he pleases with himself and he only helps when he asks for lube and a condom, which Han supplies using his power (this way, he doesn't need to move from his position). Han thanks himself mentally for getting himself ready before Minseok came.

But Han doesn't need to worry, because the moment the lube is on Minseok's hands, he undresses himself and spreads his legs, pouring a decent amount of lube and preparing himself.

"What the-" Han can't help the words coming out from his mouth.

"Thought you didn't like to bottom" Minseok says in between gasps and moans.

"I really don't care, Min" he whispers, without being able to take his eyes from Minseok preparing himself. When his hyung is ready, he rolls down the condom on Han's cock, and he rides him. Han doesn't feel comfortable with this situation, he doesn't want Minseok to do all the work, so he rolls until he's on Minseok's top. "Let me take care of you~" Minseok nods.

Han thrusts slowly, careful of not hurting his boyfriend. He also focuses on kissing his neck, sucking on his nipples, biting his shoulders, and of course, in jerking him.

"I won't last if you keep like this"

"That's kind of the point,  _ hyung" _ Han whispers against his lips.

"But you haven't-"

"I was thinking that you could fuck me later" Han says casually, still thrusting and still jerking him. Something in Minseok's head clicks, but before he can answer, Han's rhythm changes, and with that angle he hits his prostate every time.

It doesn't take long for the elder to cum. Han gets out of his boyfriend and kisses his forehead.

"It will take me a few minutes to get hard again" Minseok says.

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting~" still, Minseok pours some lube on his fingers and reaches for Han's hole, who gasps because it's cold. Minseok feels some residual lube inside Han, and his cock twitches in interest.

"So… switching?"

"Bottom, preferentially" Minseok grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure this is alright, but here it is.  
> Now, I'm ready to work with Arabesques~ No, I haven't abandoned it, but it has taken me longer than intended.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and let's read us soon ❤️❤️


	27. Not just for girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Han listening to K-pop.

Minseok arrives to his house, ready to take a nap. It has been an awful long day, he fought with some engineers because they weren't following his blueprints for an important project, and that was costing the company money.  _ Fire them, _ his boss said.  _ Ha.  _ Easier said than done.

As soon as he steps out of the car, he hears 'Sorry, sorry' leaking through the windows, and the unmistakable voice of his husband and his son yelling the chorus as if they were in his own private concert (perhaps they are). He tries not to frown. It's late and Baekhyun should be asleep by now, but he won't say anything since it's Friday, and the occasions when Han can spend time with their son are a rare occurrence nowadays.

He opens the door quietly, trying not to distract them. It isn't likely to happen, with how enraptured they are in their own world. Minseok closes the door and he stays there for a while, having a perfect look of Han's ass as he dances to the song in yoga pants and mismatched socks, trying to copy the moves of the video. Baekhyun watched his baba from time to time, laughing with how stiff he looks (Han is no longer twenty, and time doesn't forgive).

Baekhyun uses his power to change the lights in the living room into different colors (exposing why it looked like a bar from outside). He supposes Han gave up in telling him that using his power for this wasn't ok, and since it isn't hurting him...

"You have to move your hands with your hips, baba" Baekhyun shows him the movement, and Han does it again. He looks funny, a 41 years old dancing to K-Pop, it is indeed a show (Minseok thinks that even with his age, Han looks as astonishing as he looked when he was 28, even better).

"I'm too old for this shit" this is when Minseok steps in.

"Watch your mouth, Lu Han. Your son is listening" Han and Baekhyun turn around, smiling automatically when they notice Minseok is already home. Baekhyun runs to hug his dad and Minseok receives him with open arms "Did you miss me?" Baekhyun is way too busy kissing Minseok's cheek to answer so Han nods "What is all this?"

"We're learning the choreo because Taeyeon says KPop is only for girls" Minseok cocks an eyebrow, questioning Han, but when he doesn't have any further explanation, he just shrugs his shoulders as if saying 'ask Baekhyun'.

"I want to show her I can dance KPop too, appa. And that it's not just for girls" Minseok still doesn't understand a thing, but he nods, playing along.

"I'll leave you to it, then" he smiles and places Baekhyun non the floor "I'm gonna take a shower, Han" he says as Baekhyun replays the song.

"I made dinner already"

"I love you" Minseok answers and Han smiles, taking his spot by Baekhyun's side again.

"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I'm happy today. It's been a productive weekend of writing.  
> Do you like it? I love this chapter so much :D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	28. Make it fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the suit doesn't fit you anymore.

Han wants to surprise his husband with one of their favorite kinks. Since they were younger, they had been into roleplays. They’re usually about dominance and submission, and more often than not it’s Lu Han the one on the submissive side of their roleplays. He especially enjoys being a slave or a maiden, or a kitty.

Han takes out the outfit from the box where they keep them. Today he’s looking for his lingerie and a tight corset, that will be complemented with a pastel pink skirt. It has been a long time since he used it, he thinks it was almost like two years ago when he was ‘daddy’s baby girl’ and back then he was more skinny, his waist wasn’t completely defined, as well as his abs, and his shoulders and back weren’t that broad (gym has made wonders in him).

As he starts to dress himself with the lingerie, he smiles prideful. The lace panties look prettier than before now that his legs are more toned and his waist is slimmer. The elastic band embraces his hips softly, and the line of his abs contrasts perfectly with the soft appearance the fabric gives him. He stays like that for some minutes, looking at himself and thinking of how Minseok will enjoy this new view.

He places the corset then. He loves how his skin contrasts with the white of the corset. Back then, he was able to lace the corset on his own. He thinks that know he’s stronger, it will be easier.

He turns around to look at the back of the corset once it’s placed properly. He starts with the lowest part, as he did back then and he thinks this is easier than before, indeed. His waist looks better on the corset now that his belly isn’t showing. _Wonderful, wonderful._ Or that’s what he thinks, until he reaches his medium back.

“Fuck...” he hisses as he tries to compress his ribcage with the corset, tightening the lace to the point where he can barely breathe. “This- didn’t happen- before... Damn it” he feels dizzy, trying to fit into the corset, holding his breathing for a few seconds, thinking that he should look pretty for Minseok. “I... Can’t-” he gasps, falling on his knees, exhausted and almost crying.

“Han?” Minseok opens the door “Oh my god, are you okay?” Minseok runs to Han, who is coughing.

“Min...” he whispers, Minseok realizes he’s not breathing properly “The- the corset...” Minseok listens carefully, ready to take it out “Make it fit...” Minseok frowns before he creates an ice knife to break the lace.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Han starts breathing again and Minseok frowns “I’m buying you a new corset if you really want to dress like that again”

"I wanted to look pretty for you..." Han looks at him with puppy eyes, almost crying.

"You are already pretty, silly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to G for the idea.  
> And thanks for reading <3


	29. The homework can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and his homework.

Minseok is cooking while Han is checking Baekhyun’s homework with him. Baekhyun struggles a lot with math, despite his parents are both engineers and for them Math is like breathing.

“Huǒhuā...” Han is growling lowly, but even from the kitchen Minseok can hear him (perhaps he knows him too well?). “Pay attention to me. Unlike signs don’t add up” Baekhyun stares at his baba, blinking several times, still trying to understand what he’s explaining “Ok, once again. Four plus minus eight?” nine years old Baekhyun looks at Han, and then at his notebook. He counts in his mind, and then he tries using his fingers. Han stares at him, trying not to lose his patience.

“...minus twelve?” Deer, the white cat, is observing them over the table. Han tried to remove him from it a while ago, but he gave up when Deer bit him and scratched his arm. _Do as you please, damn cat._

“No” he hisses “Baekhyun. Focus” he draws a line with smaller lines and he writes down numbers on the line “Look” he puts the pencil on the number four “If you have four, and then you add up minus eight... You’re moving to the left” Han counts eight lines to the left, and the pencil ends up in minus four “What do you have?”

“Minus four?” Han tries to smile to Baekhyun, he knows his son isn’t really good with this, but it’s something he has to learn (yesterday it was Minseok who struggled with the English homework). Baekhyun writes the answer.

“Next one, huǒhuā” both for Han and Baekhyun it’s like torture. Baekhyun doesn’t understand why if he’s adding up, sometimes he adds and some other times he subtracts. Han wants to slam his head against the table, but he can’t do that in front of Baekhyun, instead he just looks at Minseok with a pleading face whenever his husband is checking on them. _“My God, Baekhyun. We just did this before!”_ Deer jumps from the table, scared.

Minseok knows it’s time to step in when Han yells in Mandarin and Baekhyun has tears already forming in his eyes.

“Sweetie, Hannie~ Dinner is ready”

_“Yes, we just finish this-”_

“Lu Han” Minseok dedicates his husband a strict glare “The homework can wait, dinner is going to get cold” he lifts his finger, showing Han how he’s forming snowflakes at the tip, his eyes glowing in that blue Han has learned to love and fear.

“Sure... Huǒhuā, let’s go, don’t make appa wait” the lights flicker when Han holds Baekhyun’s hand.

Deer follows them, waiting for the piece of chicken Baekhyun will give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it feels weird that this is almost done.  
> Just two more days, I almost can't believe I wrote for exactly 31 days, LOL.  
> I know it isn't as explicit as I tried to do it, but I'm happy with it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, read you soon <3


	30. "I can't hold it in anymore"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common visit to the supermarket (?)

Trying to keep your intimacy while you have a nine years old boy ready to ask thousands of questions is, to say something, hard. It’s even harder if your husband suffers from occasional migraines and his nerves misunderstand the pleasant signs as harmful signs.

To solve this, Han’s husband, Minseok, started to buy some sexual toys for his lovely husband to use when he wasn’t able to please him himself. Han isn’t really a fan of the idea, after all, they already have a large collection of toys, including different dildos, vibrators, plugs, roleplays costumes (some had to be renewed because Han’s and Minseok’s bodies changed because of the gym, a hobby they still practice) and some other gadgets for a light BDSM scene (like handcuffs, spreader bars, blindfolds, gags and even a cock cage).

Minseok buys Han toys from time to time, and gives them to him when Baekhyun is not around, with Han’s insufferable face always accompanying those gifts.

“Hyung! Shit, stop now. The drawer is already full...” Han hisses, but Minseok only chuckles.

“I promise is the last one”

 _“Like fuck it is the last one”_ Han frowns, but Minseok just kisses Han’s forehead and shrugs his shoulders.

“Why don’t you try it now?” the Chinese man looks at his husband frowning, almost throwing at him the box with the toy.

 _“We’re going to the supermarket, asshole”_ Minseok shrugs his shoulders once again, as if saying ‘...and?’ and Han folds his arms over his chest, protesting silently.

“Baba said a bad word” Baekhyun, who was behind them says with a playful expression as he carries Deer on his arms. The white cat looks very amused and Han wonders if this cat isn’t the devil himself, or at least a demon who possessed its body.

“I know sweetheart, I’m going to punish him before going to the shop”

Han has never felt more humiliated in his whole life. He feels the plug nested inside him everytime he walks, sadly for him, having an hyperactive son like Baekhyun means he needs to run from place to place, checking if he hasn’t done a mess.

After about an hour, he decides he has had enough.

“I can’t hold it in anymore, hyung” he whispers in his husband’s ear.

“We’re ready to go home, sweetie. Can you hold it for hyung a few more minutes? I promise I will reward you for being a good boy” Han blushes, and nods. He just hopes Baekhyun hasn’t heard them. He has nothing to be afraid, though. Baekhyun is too interested in picking a cereal full of artificial colorants and sugar, the brat knows it is his opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about their sex life.  
> I'll put more effort in the next chapter, since it is the last one.
> 
> Thank you everyone for enjoying the ride with me.  
> Let's read us soon <3


	31. "Maybe if you ask nicely"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of their lives.

Minseok and Han living together hasn't always been easy. If well it's true that they had a match since the very beginning, it is true too that their personalities are so alike that they fight for everything and they didn't realize that because they weren't boyfriends for too long before living together, even less time before they announced they were going to marry.

Minseok is practical. He doesn't like to spend lots of time doing something useless, and he prefers to use that time in one of his multiples hobbies, like drawing, dancing or reading. On the other hand, Han is methodical. He will take his sweet time in doing everything perfect and will get mad (and he tends to swear) when something isn't bending to his will (figuratively and literally speaking).

They both have OCD to some degree. When Minseok lived with his parents and brothers, he helped them clean their rooms or fold their clothes (especially Junmyeon's because he's the messiest brother). Han never really allowed Sehun to use their shared kitchen when they lived together, arguing that it would get dirty. Visiting their house resembles visiting a sterile room. Jongdae isn't a fan of bringing Chanyeol with his eldest hyung, fearing that the neat spaces will end up reduced to ashes.

Minseok isn't the sweetest when he talks, and Han is even worse.

Minseok has this sarcastic tone he uses whenever he's annoyed, and an annoyed Minseok it is something that happens often. He says sweet names to his brothers (like Dae-yah, Nini-yah or Myeonnie) because that's how he called them when they were kids and it got stuck (and Jongdae is a brat that will electrocute him if he calls him or the others something offensive, and Junmyeon who usually controls Jongdae will allow him to do so).

Han swears a lot, probably not in the presence of everyone, but Sehun, Nini, Jongdae and Yifan (who also speaks Chinese) know it. He tries to control himself in front of Chanyeol (now he knows why everyone tries to avoid Jongdae electrocuting them), but his vast vocabulary surges from time to time, in different situations. Name them: not finding the keys he clearly remember putting over the counter (Minseok changed them to another place), getting his white converse dirty, burning his tongue when trying out the food, telling Sehun he is a brat...

Minseok and Han have similar musical tastes, but whereas Minseok doesn't like to hear the same genre all the time, Han can play the same song for a straight week, not listening to any other song. Minseok complained so much about this, Han opted for playing the music through earphones and not through the house speakers, being able to listen what he pleases without being disturbed (except for when he doesn't hear Minseok calling him or talking to him because he's so into the music, he forgets to pay attention to the world).

Han's musical tastes are shared with Sehun since high school. He knows Jongdae doesn't mind, but Minseok oftenly rolls his eyes when they are 'fangirling' about the latest KPop gossip. Han told him to ignore them, and Minseok argued that he was paying more attention to them than to his husband (no need to tell, sometimes Minseok is a drama queen).

Minseok is allergic to half of the things in the world, and it is like Han has grown up in a field with toxic wastes because he's immune to everything. Once a bee stung Minseok when they were walking in the forest and he got an anaphylactic shock, and Han levitated him and ran the whole way back to their car to get the shot, even though the adrenaline he released because he was levitating about three meters over the ground (Han didn't want to expose him to anything else) was enough to stop his shock and he yelled for twenty seconds to Han to put him back at the ground.

Minseok is washing the dishes, using cold water as always. Han is busy preparing the dinner. Both of them are minding their own business, as if they didn't acknowledge their presence. Minseok is listening to a podcast through Spotify and Han, as always, is listening to the same song on his earphones, humming with the singer.

It's a peaceful scene. The sound of the water and the oil frying the rice mixed relaxes Minseok, even Han's soft voice goes along with the atmosphere.

They had been husbands for twelve years already, plenty of time to know themselves, their strengths, their weaknesses, and even when they still want to kill each other sometimes, they have come to terms with themselves. They learned to live together. Han checks on Minseok and Minseok takes care of Han.

"Are you done with that? Dinner is ready" Han takes off his earphones to talk with Minseok.

"Yup, I'm done" Minseok finished a while ago, but he waited until Han finished. He was watching him, as he moved to the rhythm of the music.

"Do you want to do something after dinner?" Minseok recognizes the pout in his face, he knows Han has been horny the whole week. "Anything?" Minseok feigns he's thinking.

"I don't know..."

"Minnie~" Han whines, hugging him and rubbing their crotches. Minseok's cock twitch with interest.

"Maybe if you ask nicely..." Minseok offers and Han's eyes shine with happiness.

"Can we play, daddy?"

"Anything my princess wants"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My end of the month has been awful. January seemed undendless, with everything that had happened. I don't know how I managed to finish this (even when it wasn't on time).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for staying with me until the very end~  
> Let's read us soon, _shall we?_  
>  ❤️❤️


End file.
